the cave
by shallimarz
Summary: shallimar and her friends go camping only to have something happen that they dont expect. Warning character death. I am still new at this so read and tell me what you think also no one under aged this story has adult content


"Shalimar come on hurry up its going to rain soon." my friend Mary says as we hike through the woods looking for a place to camp for the night and running to catch up with her, her boyfriend and mine I wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

" This was a stupid idea coming out here without checking the weather report Mary." I say looking at my friend as she glares at her boyfriend and seeing her nod to me I hear her sigh.

" I know but the guys really wanted to come out here there is supposed to be an lunar eclipse tonight and its supposed to be amazing from here." she says quietly but shaking my head I motion to the cloudy sky.

" I am sure that it would have been amazing had the sky been clear." I say looking at my feet as we walk at the base of a mountain but seeing my boyfriend stop as he looks up the mountain a little I watch him turn to Mary's boyfriend Steve.

" Hey Steve look up there is that a cave." he says looking at the dark hole in the rock and seeing Steve walk up the steep trail I watch him wave us over.

" Come on up you guys its big and dry up in here." he says walking inside and following Mary and my boyfriend up the steep trail I shake my head in annoyance.

" Yeah lets just hope that there is nothing else up there like a bear." I say quietly then sitting around a fire later that night as lightning crashes all around while a rain storm pours through the area I sigh.

"At least its dry." I say to my boyfriend who is sitting next to me but looking up when we all feel a rumble around us I get up with my boyfriend and dart to the back of the cave when rocks begin falling at the opening closing it off.

" What the hell was that." I say looking around the darkness as I feel hands on my arms then seeing a flash of light some where in front of us when Steve turns on his flash light I look at the opening in disbelief when I see it totally covered by boulders and rocks.

" How are we supposed to move that." I say in disbelief as I touch the rocks keeping us in but seeing the light move to the back of the cave where Mary is still standing like she is in shock I look in confusion when I see a small opening where there wasn't one before.

" Wait Steve look." I say stopping him as he shines the light past it and walking over to the opening I look inside carefully only to see what looks like a tunnel.

" I think that we should go in. With the opening being covered like that I don't think that we will be able to get out through there." he says looking at my boyfriend and seeing my boyfriend nod to him I watch him grab our packs before he hands me mine then making sure that I have everything I brought I follow everyone into the opening.

Walking for a few hours as the path curves up down and around I look ahead of me hard when I see a flash of something silver reflecting off of the light down the trail but seeing it disappear as we walk around a corner I look around me unsure when the lights suddenly go out casting a pitch black drape around us.

" Shit." Steve says as a clang is heard before a tapping sound then feeling my way to the wall of the cave I look around me.

" Tell me that one of you brought another flashlight." I say quietly as I try not to fall over rocks and hearing more tapping I sigh.

" We only brought one it was just supposed to be over night." Mary says quietly and getting my hands on the wall I turn to the sound of my friends talking.

" We cant stay in here I think that if we can walk along the wall we may be able to find a way out of here." Steve says quietly and hearing everyone agreeing with him I shake my head.

" I don't like this I want to go back to find a way to move those rocks its too dark in here." I say quietly as I try to feel for anything in front of me.

" There is no way we can move those boulders Shalimar there has to be another exit we just have to find it don't be afraid." my boyfriend says from across the way and sighing I start moving slowly to keep up with my friends then taking a break a few hours later as I lean against the wall I hear Mary sigh.

" We've been in here over twelve hours trying to find a way out and its late why don't we eat something and get some sleep then we can get a fresh start tomorrow." she says as the sound of rustling is heard and pulling my blanket out of my pack carefully I lay it on the ground before laying down my self after everyone agrees then listening to everyone chat quietly about this and that I sigh as I lay my head on my arms but feeling something sniffing my head I look up quickly only to see something with golden eyes in front of me staring at me.

" Guys there is something in front of me." I say quietly as I back up a little when I see it moving closer to me.

" What do you mean what can you see." Steve says as the sound of rustling is heard and seeing the eyes disappear as what ever it was that was in front of me moves its head I hear Mary gasp but feeling it back into me quickly like it is afraid I look down at my hands when it lands in them.

" Wait don't move." I say quietly as it burrows into my chest trembling and hearing the movement stop I raise my hand and stroke what I think is its head.

" I think that it's a puppy its not to big but not too small." I say quietly as I lift it up in my hands and feeling it sniff my face I smile when it licks my cheek.

" Shalimar maybe you should let it go it may not be alone in here if it's a puppy." my boyfriend says quietly but shaking my head when it burrows its face into my neck trembling I sigh.

" It smells clean like soap it must have got lost in here." I say hugging the puppy to my chest as it begins whining and laying down with it at my side I curl around it but feeling it crawl under my shirt and curl against my chest I sigh.

" He's afraid Mary he's hiding under my shirt and trembling." I say quietly as I stroke its head and hearing more rustling I lower my head and smell the puppies fluffy fur.

" How did you get in here little one." I say quietly as I stroke its back and sighing as I pull my cover over me I close my eyes as it lays against my chest but feeling it nuzzling my chest before it sucks my nipple into its mouth I pull it back a little only for it to attach its self to my breast again while whining.

" Hey stop that." I say quietly as I cover my breast with my hand while pulling the puppy out of my shirt but feeling him pull himself back under my shirt while whining as his stomach growls loudly I reach for my back pack when he attaches him self to my nipple again.

" What's wrong Shalimar." Mary says as the sound of rustling is heard and sighing as I search for one of my small containers of milk that I had put away for breakfast I shake my head.

" Nothing the puppies hungry and trying to eat me." I say quietly as it nips me and pulling it out as I open the package I listen when it begins slurping the milk loudly from the box then laying back down I rub my chest lightly to make the feeing of his gums go away but feeling him come back over to me and under the blankets after he is done I smile as I rub his bulging stomach.

" I wonder how long this puppies been here that he's starving." I say quietly as I look down at his golden eyes that are staring at me then feeling a warm wet tongue on my cheek I smile when I hug him to me.

" That's a good puppy." I say quietly as he licks my face and hearing shifting around me I look up in fear thinking that it is his mother only to sigh when I hear Steve .

" How are you so sure that it's a puppy Shalimar maybe it's a bear cub or a weasel it shouldn't be here with us its going to cause problems." he says grabbing the puppy from me and sitting up quickly as I try to grab it back I narrow my eyes in anger when I cant find him.

" Give it back to me Steve I found him and he's mine until I can find his owner." I say in anger but hearing a growling sound before Steve begins cursing I pick my puppy up after he runs back into my lap.

" That little shit bit me Shalimar what if it has rabies or something." he says patting my legs trying to get to the puppy but moving it behind me I grab his hand when he lays it on my upper thigh .

" You grabbed him on your own and if you get something its your own fault now get your hands off of me you pervert." I say hitting him in the chest hard and feeling him move away from me quickly I hug the puppy to my chest after he climbs onto my lap then laying back down with the puppy in front of me as I curl around him I sigh when it burrows back under my shirt before attaching its self to my nipple again but hearing its breathing even out as it curls into me I shake my head before covering up better.

" There is something off about you little one." I say quietly as I stroke his nose softly while he sucks lightly then closing my eyes I hug it to me before dosing off.

" Shalimar are you awake." Mary says quietly waking me up sometime later and yawning loudly I shake my head when I find the puppy still attached to my nipple while he sucks lightly.

" I am now." I say quietly as I pull it away from me and hearing rustling around me as everyone gets up I lay the puppy next to the wall carefully before putting my blanket away then getting up after eating some trail mix I pick up my back pack and strap it to my back before picking up my puppy who is still sleeping.

Walking for a few hours as everyone talks quietly to each other I smile at the puppy when he licks my face a few times after he wakes up before he tries to burrow under my shirt and sighing when I feel him attach himself to my breast again I stop and pull my back pack off of my shoulder .

" Hang on a second guys." I say as I pull a box of milk out and opening it I smile a little when the puppy begins slurping the milk down.

" Your giving it your milk aren't you." my boyfriend says from somewhere close to me and nodding a little I sigh.

" He's odd I haven't seen another puppy acting like he does and he was starving." I say quietly as I pet the puppy's head and putting my stuff away when I am done feeding him I pick him back up before we begin walking again but putting him into my back pack on top of the blanket when I get tired of carrying him I hear his breathing even out as he goes back to sleep.

Walking in silence the next day as I try to navigate my way around the darkness I find my self falling to the ground when I trip over something big and warm but putting one of my arms out to stop my fall so that I don't squish the puppy who is in my back pack I look up in fear when I feel a hand grip my arm hard keeping me from falling all the way down.

"Are you ok Shalimar." Mary says from somewhere ahead of me as I try to get back up but feeling the hold on my arm tighten I look around me in fear.

" Oh god." I say when I try to pull away from the arm holding me only to feel my hand slip in between a pair of thick muscled clothed thighs as I try to get up then pushing at what ever I can to get up and away from this obvious persons warm body I seem to be groping as he holds me in place I look up into another pair of golden eyes in fear but feeling a breath on my ear I feel my self freeze as I plant my hand on the ground in between his thighs.

" It would do well for you to stop your roaming hands woman it would not bode well for you shall you upset me." a deep very masculine voice says in my ear as he holds me to a wide chest and nodding a little as I can feel his breath on my cheek I feel him pull me off of himself carefully before he pushes me onto my knees at his side.

" I…I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to fall on you ." I say trying to back away from him but feeling his hand on my arm before I can get away from him I feel him pull me back to his side.

" Shalimar are you ok." Mary says from across the way and shaking my head hard I try to pull away from the man holding onto me only to feel him pull my face close to himself after he grabs the back of my neck.

" Please let me go sir I didn't mean to fall on you I swear." I say trying to move off of him but feeling him sniff my face I hear a very low growl vibrate through me.

" What have you done to him bitch." he says in anger as his hold on me tightens and shaking my head hard I try to push on his chest.

" I don't know what you are talking about sir please let me go your hurting me." I say but feeling his hold on my neck tighten more I feel him lean up as he pulls me onto my back over his knee but arching my back so that I don't smash the sleeping puppy I push at the mans chest as he leans over me.

" Joe ,Steve there is a man here and he wont let me go he's hurting me." I say in tears as I try to move him but hearing some rustling around me I feel the man lean his face to my chest.

" I smell him on you bitch where is he if you hurt him I will have your head for a trophy." he says with a growl in his voice as his now red eyes narrow on me more but shaking my head more in fear at the way he sounds I try to push at his chest.

" Please I don't know what you are talking about your going to smash the puppy sleeping in my back pack and your hurting me please let me up." I say in fear but hearing a small wine under me I try to push the man off of me.

" Your smashing him get off of me you fucking lunatic." I yell into his face as I try to get up but feeling him lift me to his side quickly before he pulls my back pack off of me I reach for it back as he continues to hold my arm only to hear the puppy whining when he takes him out.

" What are you doing to him let him go give him back to me." I cry out reaching for him as he whines but hearing the man growling like he had first done when I fell on him I hear the puppy quiet down.

" What did you do to him if you hurt him…"

" Be quiet woman I would not hurt my own pup." he says looking at me with a calmer look to his eyes as he continues to hold me down then looking at the golden eyes that seem almost unnatural I sigh when I feel the puppy lick my cheek after he crawls into my lap.

" You're his owner? I found him the night before last and fed him he was hungry." I say quietly as I stroke the puppy's head when he nuzzles my chest then trying to get up I look at the man when he holds me down.

" With what did you feed him I do not smell milk on you." he says lowering his head towards my chest and pulling back quickly I hear him growl at me again.

" Stop moving bitch I will not hurt you." he says narrowing his eyes at me but shaking my head I pull my self back.

" What the hell is up with you and why do you keep growling at me like some kind of an animal let me go." I say but feeling him grab my shoulders I feel him make me sit back down.

" What are you feeding him with?" he says again and digging through my back pack I pull out a box of milk before I drop it in his lap.

" What's this?" he says letting me go and standing up after I set the puppy at his feet I move towards my friends.

" It's a carton of milk that doesn't need to be refrigerated ." I say grabbing onto Mary's arm and feeling her pull me closer to her I push Steve.

" Start walking lets get the hell out of here." I say quietly but feeling the puppy at my feet whining I shake my head a little.

" You found you owner little one go back to him." I say quietly as I start walking but feeling him grab onto my shoe lace as he whines I look up and some where behind me when I hear a sharp bark.

" Let the female go akio." the man says to the puppy but hearing the puppy whining again I hear the man growl.

" But it is not her desire let her go and come here." he says and feeling the puppy let me go I lean down and stroke his head before he walks away.

" Be a good boy and listen to your owner you're a good puppy and I'll miss you." I say quietly as I kiss his head and feeling him lick my cheek before he moves back I move along the wall when Mary and Joe pull me away but hearing a rustling behind me I feel Steve stop when the sound of footsteps move close to us.

" Come akio." the man says walking past us and feeling a tug on my pant leg I try to see the man in front of us as the puppy tries to pull me along.

" Excuse me sir but do you know a way out of here or perhaps have a light the cave that we were camping in caved in and now were stuck in here in the dark." Steve says quietly and seeing a flash of light before the tunnel lights up I look in awe when I see a man in white standing in front of us.

" Wow." Mary says quietly as she stares at the man and nodding my head a little agreeing with her I take in the man standing in front of us.

_He has long soft silver flowing hair that can easily reach his knees . On his face he has two maroon colored streak on each cheek that are only a few inches apart. He has maroon colored eyeliner above his eyes and on his forehead lies a crescent moon that is the same color as his markings and looking into his eyes as he looks at us I find that he has the most beautiful honey gold colored eyes that I have ever seen only they look hard and cold or maybe he's just annoyed. _

_He is wearing what looks to be very fine white silky clothing in a style that I have seen on my computer when I was studding ancient Japan only his has blood stains on it He also has some kind of armor strapped to his broad chest and his pant legs which are mostly silk also are tucked nicely into his black boots ._

_On the left shoulder of his shirt is a red honey comb design that matches his sleeves and they have a pretty flower blossom in a few of the little honey combs. His sash is mostly yellow with blue at the ends complete with a sheathed sword through it and on his right shoulder he has a white pelt that curves around his arm and man is he handsome but seeing my back pack still sitting on the ground where I had fell down I run over to it and pick it up before I run quickly back to my friends._

Following my friends quickly as they follow the man I look at my feet in awe when I feel another tug on my pants and seeing a fluffy snowy white puppy walking like he cant walk that good next to me trying to keep up I pick him up into my arms and hug him when he nuzzles my chest.

" You are just beautiful little one." I say looking at the white puppy as he looks at me but feeling him trying to get into my shirt again like he has been doing since last night I pull him back out while shaking my head at him.

" None of that now come on behave now." I say quietly as I look at him only to see everyone including the man in white looking at me with a strange look on their faces then looking back to the puppy who is still trying to get into my shirt I put him down before pulling my back pack off of my back.

" Come on Shalimar why do you have to feed it now let his owner deal with him we've been in here long enough leave the stupid dog alone." Joe says pulling the milk carton out of my hands before I can open it but narrowing my eyes in anger I motion to the man in white as he just looks at Joe in anger.

" His owner is helping us to get out of here you idiot and if feeding his puppy is the least I can do to pay him back with then so be it if you don't like it then by all means stay here and find your own way out." I say yanking the box out of his hands before I turn back to the puppy who is standing on my legs whining to me and setting the now open carton down in front of him I watch as he begins slurping up the milk but seeing the man walk up to me as he looks at the puppy who is eating like he is still starving I watch the man take the carton away from him when it is half gone.

" We still have a few days until we get out of here akio you can have some later." he says handing the box to me and looking at the man good as I hold the milk in my hand I grab an empty water bottle from my pack and pour the rest in it before handing it to the man but seeing him take the bottle and put it in his sleeve I watch him turn to his puppy who is sitting with his head lowered.

" Have you thanked her for the milk she is giving you akio?" he says quietly and seeing the puppy shake his head a little I see him look at me after surprisingly whining to his owner.

" He thanks you for the milk and for caring for him in my absence." the man says quietly before he turns and walks away and picking the puppy up before I begin walking again I follow behind them all while nuzzling the puppy's neck.

" I knew that you were different." I say quietly and feeling him lick my cheek again I smile before I kiss his head then leaning against the wall in the dark later that night after the man says that we will be sleeping there for the night I smile at the puppy after he climbs into my lap.

" Where did the man go Mary." I say quietly as I look around for her but hearing her sigh instead I look in her direction.

" I don't know Shalimar but he frightens me did you notice the way he can make the tunnel light up with just a wave of his hand and the way the lights go away after he leaves he also doesn't look like us like a human he reminds me of ligolas from the Lord of the rings." she says quietly and nodding my head a little in agreement I sigh.

" I know but he is helping us get out of here. Before him we didn't even know that there were any turns to this cave and now were going up instead of down so long as he doesn't hurt us I don't care." I say quietly as I pet the puppy then hearing her sigh again I lift the puppy and nuzzle his neck.

" And he has such a cute little puppy that's just adorable." I say quietly as I smile at the puppy and feeling him lick my cheek before he begins nuzzling my chest again I sigh and lay down with him in front of me only for him to burrow under my shirt like he had last night then feeling him latch onto my nipple I pull him out a little and look at him good.

" You cant keep doing that akio wait for a little while until your owner gets back and then I will give you some more milk." I say quietly as I look at his golden eyes but hearing him whine sadly as he looks at me I let him go sighing only to feel him crawl back under my shirt and strait to my breast then laying with him for a while as he suckles lightly I cover my self up all the way dozing until I feel some one tap my side lightly with a booted foot.

" Give him the rest of the milk before he attaches himself to you permanently." the man says quietly and in the dark as he walks by me and looking up at him in confusion at how he can even see me I hear him sit above my head quietly.

" Why does he do that I try to make him stop but he wont." I say quietly as I sit up and seeing him look at me after he lights the tunnel up a little I watch him hand me the bottle.

" He is a pup and needs to suckle it is just something they do when they need comfort." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him a little as I pour the milk in a bowl I shrug.

" Not where I am from our dogs don't do that." I say quietly so that I don't wake anyone but seeing him lean back onto the wall I watch him close his eyes.

" Here they do and he isn't just a normal dog." he says quietly and sighing I lay back down but seeing him hold something in front of my face I look at him in confusion.

" Its dried meat I haven seen you eat anything today." he says quietly and grabbing it lightly from his hand I take a small bite before taking a bigger one.

" What kind of meat is it its good." I say quietly as I look at him but seeing him look at me a little I see him shrug.

" Just some wild game that roam the forests." he says and nodding to him I look at akio who is looking at the man then turning to he man also I hold out my hand.

" I'm Shalimar and thank you for helping us sir it was very kind of you especially after the way I yelled at you." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me without taking my hand I see him shrug.

" I am not naïve I am sure that I diserved it for the rough handling but no thanks are needed especially after you saved my son." he say quietly as he looks at me and looking at him in confusion that he would say his son I look at the puppy only to turn back to the man with wide eyes when I see that they both have the same golden eyes.

" Your not his owner are you you're his father he has your eyes." I say looking at them as I make to get up but feeling him pull me to lay back down I hear him sigh.

" You humans are can be so closed minded." he says looking at me and looking at the puppy as he climbs onto my chest I shake my head.

" What did you breed with a dog." I say trying not to laugh but hearing him growl a little I look at him in fear.

" Simple minded human have you never seen a dog demon?" he says looking at me and looking at him good as he looks down at me I shake my head when I see that he isn't playing or joking.

" Dog demon?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me as if he is confused I watch him touch akio's head only for something strange to happen then seeing a human infant laying on my chest where the puppy just was I sit up carefully and look at the baby in awe.

"Amazing how did you do that?" I ask him quietly as I look at the naked baby in my arms and covering him up to keep him warm I turn back to his father only to see him looking at me also.

" He is a demon pup this is his other form." he says stroking his stomach before the baby begins fussing and feeling him begin rooting on my shirt while his mouth begins smacking I sigh while nodding.

" That's why he keeps trying to nurse its because he's a baby." I say quietly as I stroke his bottom lip and watching him try to suck on my finger I turn back to his father.

" Why was he away from you when I found him?" I ask him and seeing him look at me good after he strokes the babies lip I watch the baby suck on his knuckle.

" He was stolen from me not to long ago and I was looking for him when I found you." he says quietly and nodding to him I lay on my side and hug the baby to me after his father covers us both up with the thick pelt he wears on his shoulder then hearing the baby begin fussing as he pulls at my shirt I sigh and pull my shirt up a little before he latches on to my breast.

" Can you change him back before we all get up or before you make it light in here again my friends are simple minded as you put it and have a problem with things that they don't understand I don't want him to get hurt." I say quietly as I look up at him and seeing him nod to me I close my eyes after he makes it dark again.

Waking to the sound of movement around the tunnel I sit up a little and look around me then feeling movement at my side I smile when I see akio sleeping on his side in his dog form.

" Are you ready to go Shalimar the man is ready to go." she say like she is upset and looking at her confused I watch her look at the man.

" He woke us up by kicking us in our sides it wasn't hard but is boot is heavy ." she says glaring at the man and nodding to her I go about putting my stuff away then munching on some of my dried meat that akio's father gave me a few hours later as akio sits in my arms I watch as Joe turns to me.

" Where did you get that?" he asks me after he pulls the meat out of my hand and narrowing my eyes at him when I see him smell it I watch him turn back to me.

" The man leading us gave it to me last night after he came back give it back to me I was eating that." I say quietly and seeing him throw it on the ground before he steps on it I see him shake his head.

" You don't know him and you accepted food from him what's wrong with you." he says grabbing my arm as he stops us but yanking my arm from his grip I shake my head.

" There is nothing wrong with me you idiot and you weren't saying that when he accepted to lead us out of here let me go and stay away from me." I say in anger as I walk away from him and looking down at the puppy who is looking at me whining a little I kiss his head.

" I'm fine little one don't worry about me." I say quietly as I walk but seeing his father looking at me from where he has stopped ahead of me I look down and keep walking but seeing another piece of dried meat in my line of vision when I am walking past him I look down after I take the meat out of his hand.

" Thank you." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I take a small bite out of it before turning to Joe who is looking at me with narrowed eyes then walking next to Mary the next day as we walk in silence I watch the man stop and look down a fork in the path that has what sounds to be fighting coming from it.

" Stay here and keep him with you ." he says looking at me after he wraps his pelt around my shoulders and nodding to him I watch him walk down the path before it goes dark then hearing the puppy whine for his father I sit down against the wall before I bring the puppy to my breast.

" What do you think is going on down there." Steve says quietly and sighing I lean my head back on the wall while akio begins sucking lightly then hearing footsteps walking carefully over to me I look up.

" I say that we go our own way Steve this guy is just too odd for my tastes its been three days and for all we know he could be leading us to some kind of cannibal tribe where they eat the men and breed with the women." Joe says quietly and stroking akio's head softly when he looks up at me I lean my head down to him.

" Shh little one." I say quietly but feeling someone step on my foot I look up only to see nothing.

" Why don't you put that stupid dog down and stop treating it like a fucking baby. Since you found it you haven't seemed to see anyone else but it and you wont put it down let his owner deal with him and lets go just leave it there with the mans stupid coat." Joe says standing over me but shaking my head no I pull my legs back.

" That man said that he would take us out of here and I am not going to go wondering around the dark lost just because your jealous of his puppy if you want to leave go the only reason that we are here is because of you and Steve anyways." I say holding the puppy to my chest closely but feeling him let me go as he looks up at me and Joe whining I turn him back to my chest and stroke his stomach until he begins suckling again but feeling a hand clamp onto my shoulder where the pelt is covering me I feel some one stumble back quickly before they begin yelling in pain.

" What the fuck was that." Steve says from somewhere in front of me and hearing Joe panting I hear him move away from me.

" It burned me the damn coat burned me." Joe says like he is in pain and looking at the fluff on my shoulder that I cant see I touch it lightly only to feel the softness of the fur.

" There is something wrong with you, you idiot I am wearing the fur and it isn't burning me." I say shaking my head and seeing a few lights zip past us towards the ceiling I get up quickly and move back and away from the path that the man left to then hearing something big land at my feet with a heavy thud I jump back screaming when it grabs onto my covered leg.

" Son of a bitch you fluffy bastard Sesshoumaru how did you get over here and when did you start screaming like a bitch." someone says pulling their selves up but hearing the puppy begin whining loudly as the obvious man stands in front of us I hear the man stumble back.

" Oh god not the bastard and this isn't good calm down pup." the man says quietly as he moves back away from us and patting the puppies back softly so that he calms down as I back up my self I watch something big and ugly fly into the area as the cavern lights up before the new silver haired man pulls out a sword in front of me then running back and away from the fighting things as my friends run the opposite way I look up in fear when I bump into something ugly that just stares at me while drooling.

" Oh god." I say quietly as I back up towards the silver haired man who was behind me then running as fast as I can after I turn around when it dives at me I dodge past the silver haired man and into the man who is leading us only for him to grab the thing by the throat hard stopping it in its tracks.

" Go down that path and wait for me." he says looking down at me after he slams the beast into the wall and nodding to him as I run down the path he told me I sit huddled against the wall trembling as the puppy wails then pulling him out a little I make him look at me.

" Akio you need to calm down please little one." I say trying to get him to calm down and seeing him begin sniffling as he watches me I bring him back to my chest after he calms down then seeing what looks to be two women running out of the cavern that all the other things came out of I watch as the man leading us turns to them.

" You priestess there is a woman and a pup down that way protect them and should any harm befall them your life will be mine." he says growling as he slams the beast into the ground and seeing the woman turn towards me I see her nod to him.

" Yes Sesshoumaru sama." she says before she comes towards me and backing up when I see her run over to me I see her stop in front of me.

" My lady are you ok." she says looking at me and shaking my head as I look at the fighting beings in front of me I see her nod before she looks around us.

" Did you see any other people my friends seem to have disappeared." I say quietly and seeing her shake her head as she looks at me good I watch her eyes widen.

" Your human." she says in surprise and nodding to her I pull the pelt closer around me and akio.

" How did you get here and where is the pup at." she says looking around us and looking around me for my friends who seem to have left me here I sigh as tears fill my eyes.

" Hey are you ok girl." she says looking at me but shaking my head I look behind her when I see the man leading us walking up with the other silver haired man, a woman holding something long and big, and a man wearing a monks robes then seeing akio's father walk up to me as everyone looks at us I look up at him when he pulls the pelt to the side so that he can see his son.

" Are you ok?" he asks me after he covers akio back up after stroking his hair and shaking my head I look around me.

" My friends they left me here alone." I say in tears and hearing him sigh as he looks down the other fork of the tunnel I watch him look back at me.

" Your so called friends have fled and left you to your fate here forget about them." he says in a hard voice and looking down and away from him I turn and begin walking next to him after he grabs my arm in his hand then sitting down against the wall later as the new people sit talking to the man I look down at akio after he begins sucking on my breast after he burrows under my shirt.

" Here feed him." akio's father says handing me the left over milk from his sleeve and pouring it in to a bowl for the puppy as he walks away and down the tunnel I watch him begin eating it quickly after I put him down but seeing the other silverhaired man walk over to akio while he is eating I pick him back up and into my arms after he runs to me whining in fear.

" Hey pup calm down I wont hurt you." the man says looking at him but covering him back up with the pelt since he is afraid I watch as akio's father walks back over to me only to pull the other silver haired man away from me by the back of his shirt.

" What the hell Sesshoumaru I just wanted to see him that's all." he says looking up at akio's father who is walking back over to me and seeing him sit next to me I put akio back down so that he can finish his food but seeing the other silver haired man walk back over I watch as akio's father growls at him.

" Leave him be Inuyasha he doesn't like strangers." he says looking at him with narrowed eyes but seeing the man named Inuyasha sit down in front of me I back into akio's father.

" Go sit with your friends whelp and stop frightening them." akio's father says in anger as he pulls me into his side more but seeing Inuyasha shake his head as he looks at me I see him smirk.

" Oh how the mighty have fallen the great Lord Sesshoumaru protecting a human woman a breed he claims to detest now I have seen everyting." he says looking at us while laughing and seeing the woman with the long bow stand up I see her turn to Inuyasha.

" Inu stop being a jerk and listen to your brother or I'll say it." she says looking at him but seeing him turn to her I see him shake his head.

" You wouldn't dare bitch." he says looking at her and seeing her eyes narrow at him I watch her point at him only for akio's father to pull me back quickly.

" Sit boy." she says in anger only for him to go smashing into the ground where I was sitting and standing up quickly as I back away from these strange people I feel akio's father grab onto my arm.

" Let me go I want my friends." I say quietly as I try to pull out of his grip but seeing him shake his head as he looks at me I feel him sit me back down.

" Calm down you are in no danger." he says quietly but shaking my head a little as I look around me I feel him cover me up with his pelt.

" Its late sleep." he says pulling me to lay down but looking up at him unsure I see him make the tunnel darker.

" I need to find my friends I don't want to be here anymore." I say in tears as he looks down at me and seeing one of the girls walk over to him I watch her hand him a cup of something.

" Here my Lord this should make her calm down a little." she says quietly as she looks at me and seeing him look at me I look at the cup when he holds it out to me after pushing me to sit up.

" Drink this it will help you to sleep." he says quietly and smelling the cup after I grab it I try to hand it back to him only for him to shake his head at me.

" I don't want it I want to leave please." I say quietly as I look at him but hearing him sigh I see him shake his head.

" The tunnel that your friends took was caved in the only place for you to go now is with us drink the tea." he says looking at me and lowering my head I take a small sip before drinking it all the way down when he tips it up then laying down under his pelt I watch the monk turn to him.

" Why does she look confused and afraid of us were human like her yet she is afraid of us." he says looking at me and seeing the man turn to him I watch him lean back on the wall next to my head.

" She isn't from our plane she and three others stumbled here after they were caved in. Her so called friends left her during the fight to save themselves." he says quietly as he pets akio and feeling him set akio on my chest as he tries to get to me I watch the monk nod to him.

" And the pup he seems to have taken a liking to her." he says looking at akio before I pull him under the pelt with me then turning on my side facing the wall I sigh and get comfortable when he gets under my shirt before latching onto my breast.

" He has bonded with her and wont give her up." he says quietly as he strokes akio's head under the pelt and seeing a flash of light I sigh when see akio as a baby nursing instead of a puppy.

" And her what says she." the monk says quietly as he looks at my head.

" It matters not she has no say in the matter" akio's father says in a hard voice as he strokes akio's bottom lip while he looks at the monk and sighing when I feel my body begin relaxing I feel him stroke my neck softly before he moves his hand away from us and into his lap.

Waking to the feeling of someone shaking me a little I look up tiredly into the dimly lit tunnel and seeing the girl with the long bow from last night I back up a little and look around me.

" Your ok no one here will hurt you. I'm kagome by the way." she says looking at me and nodding to her a little I sit up and look around me.

" Where's akio?" I say quietly when I find the baby gone and seeing her nod to me I watch her motion to the tunnel that is ahead of us.

" Lord Sesshoumaru took him somewhere they should be back soon." she says and looking around me good after I look at her I pull my knees to my chest.

" Who's that?" I ask quietly as I look at her and seeing her look at me in confusion as her friends also look at me I watch her shake her head a little.

" Who's who?" she says back but looking at her good I shrug.

" This Lord who took akio." I say then seeing her nod to me I see her sigh as the other silver haired man walks over to us.

" Leave it to oh Lord of the fluff to be informal akio's father is Lord Sesshoumaru girl who are you and how did you come to be stuck to the brat and his arrogant pops?" Inuyasha says looking at me and looking around me a little I sigh.

" Me and some of my friends decided to go hiking to the point to watch the lunar eclipse a few nights ago but it started to rain so we camped out in a cave. I don't know what happened one minute we were all talking then the next there was a cave in closing us in.

We found a tunnel leading out of the main cave and followed it hoping that it would get us out of there then after a few hours of walking in the dark since my friends boyfriend dropped the flashlight we called it quits for the day and set up camp as best we could in the dark.

While I was lying on my blanket I felt something sniffing my face and when I looked up I could only see a small pair if golden eyes it was akio he was lost and he found me then after that I took him with me but the next day or the day after that I think I tripped over something that was on the ground it was your Lord Sesshoumaru he was just sitting there in the dark and he wasn't happy he said that he could smell akio on me and that he wanted him back but me being dense I didn't know what he was talking about and I was scared because he was growling at me and hurting me well long story short my friend Steve asked him to show us a way out so he agreed and here I am." I say quietly as they all watch me then turning to the tunnel behind me I sigh.

" Do you know of another way out of here I need to go home." I say quietly but seeing everyone shake their heads I watch Inuyasha kneel in front of me.

" The only place that you will be going is with Sesshoumaru and the brat Sesshoumaru said so last night and since the brat has taking a liking to you Sesshoumaru has decided that you will be staying with them. Do you see this light in here?" he says looking at me and nodding to him a little as I look around us I watch him nod also.

" That means that he's close and that he can find you easily should you try to run away from us but don't be afraid you wont come to any harm unless you hurt the brat but you should know what's going on and why he's keeping you." he says quietly and looking down a little I hear kagome sigh.

" Inu is there no way for her to go back home?" she says quietly and seeing him shake his head I watch him turn to her.

" Lord of the fluff said that the tunnel out caved in during the fight she's stuck here with us now?" he says quietly and looking at them all I sit up good.

" And where exactly is here?" I ask quietly as he looks at me but seeing everyone turn to something behind me I turn also only to see Sesshoumaru walking up with akio at his feet.

" This place is the entrance to the demon realm our realm." he says looking at me and picking akio up into my arms after he runs to me I look down sighing then seeing Sesshoumaru hold his hand out in front of himself I watch in surprise and awe when his pelt climbs up his arm and to his shoulder on its own.

" How did you do that?" I ask quietly as I look at the pelt and seeing him stroke it lightly I watch him hold his hand out to me.

" It is an extension of me." he says talking like I would understand after I lay my hand in his to stand up and looking at it I touch it lightly.

" So is it alive?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod a little I watch him motion to everyone to walk.

" In a way it is but not in the sense of having flesh and bones." he says as he leads me to walk forward and looking up at him briefly I look back at the pelt.

" Is that why it burnt Joe when he tried to grab me?" I ask quietly as I look up at him and seeing him look down at me I watch his eyes harden.

" The pelt would have only burnt him had he desired to bring the wearer harm he desirved what he got." he says looking at me and nodding a little to him I hug akio to my chest.

" I missed you this morning." I say quietly as I nuzzle his cheek and feeling him lick my cheek a few times I smile down at him then walking next to Sesshoumaru as he leads us around the twists and turns of the tunnel for a few hours I sigh happily when I see a cavern with steaming water come into view.

" Oh inu can we camp here for the night?" kagome says looking at him with a big smile on her face and seeing him turn to her a little I see him nod while he plugs his nose.

" Yeah you smell rather ripe why not." he says turning his nose up at her but seeing her eyes narrow at him I watch him go slaming into the ground hard after she says sit boy when she walks away from him then setting akio on the ground before I walk over to the water I kneel down and pull water to my face but seeing kagome and her friend sango walk over to me I watch them both smile at me as they begin removing their clothes.

" Come on we can bathe now." kagome says pulling off her shirt and looking at them good when I see the men standing only a few feet away I watch her turn to them also.

" Don't worry about them Lord Sesshoumaru is too good for us to look at us lowly humans females and our disgusting bodies ,Inuyasha is very aware that I will sit him into next month and miroku is afraid of sango come on were all sweaty and dirty don't be shy." she says undressing fully and watching her and sango get into the water I look at Sesshoumaru when he walks up to me holding akio in his baby form.

" Undress and get in." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I look at the water where sango and kagome are swimming.

" I'll get in later after all of you men leave." I say quietly as I look at him but seeing him shake his head at me I watch him make it a little darker in here.

" Your dirty sweaty and havent had a bath in days noone will watch you get undressed and get in." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I watch him take a step up to me.

" Now or I will undress you my self and toss you in and the only difference will be that if I have to undress you your clothes will no longer be suitable to wear again." he says in a serous tone then turning away from him as he and everyone looks at me I begin pulling off my clothes so that he doesn't do it for me then taking a step towards the water after I am done I look up at him when he holds akio out to me after he walks in front of me.

" I will bring you some soap to bathe your self as well as him go soak your self." he says and grabbing the baby carefully into my arms after he lays him in mine I walk into the water slowly so that I don't trip and sinking myself down until the water is past my chest I sigh quietly as I keep the baby's head above the water.

" Isnt he just adorable." kagome says walking over to me with sango and nodding to her I see her stroke his head.

" Who'd of thought that the mighty Lord of the west would be a good father." she says smiling and looking at the baby as he looks up at me I watch sango turn to her.

" This isn't the only one that he has he has two others a girl that is the same age as shippo and another one that is only two years older than him." she says motioning to akio and looking at Sesshoumaru as he goes through a bag I turn back around when I see him and the rest of the men begin undressing after he stands up then moving as far away from the men as I can safely get after they all get into the water I sigh when I see Sesshoumaru swimming towards me.

" Why do you hide?" he says quietly as he sits next to me and shrugging I look away from his wet, wide, muscular, hot chest.

" I am not hiding I am just not used to being so close to other nude people when we are bathing." I say quietly as I look at the baby as I cradle him in my arms but feeling him latch onto my nipple before I can move him back I sigh.

" The way he is acting one would think that I had milk in there." I say quietly and seeing Sesshoumaru stroke the babies cheek as he sucks lightly I see him nod.

" Soon you will." he says as he looks at the baby but looking at him good I shake my head a little.

" What?" I ask not too sure that I heard him right and seeing him look up at me I watch him look at my hair that is falling out of my bun.

" What is it with you humans and your hearing I know that you heard me so why do you ask what." he says as he pulls my rubber band out of my hair making my hair fall down my back and seeing him look at my hair in wonder I watch him pull some of it out a little.

" Your hair is not cared for properly why." he says looking at me but shaking my head a little I pull my hair out of his grip.

" My hair is just fine only a little dirty from this trip nothing more." I say quietly and seeing him look into my eyes I watch him pull my hair back out.

" You hair is clearly damaged girl why do you think that its fine." he says looking at my hair and shaking my head again I lean back onto a boulder.

" Because it is my hair may not be strait like yours but that doesn't mean that its damaged not everyone has strait hair my hair is just curly." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him look at me in confusion I watch him look back at my hair.

" Peculiar." he say quietly as he looks at me and sighing as he looks back at my hair I watch as kagome and sango go about swimming next to each other then washing the baby carefully after Sesshoumaru hands me the soap I hand him to him after I am done.

Dunking my self after he walks out of the water with the baby I watch him lay the baby on his pelt before he covers him up and swimming for a little while after he gets back in I grab the soap and wash my self with it after he hands it to me then handing it back to him when I am done I turn away from him when he leans back on a boulder watching me as I swim with kagome.

" I thought that you said that they wouldn't watch us." I say quietly as she looks at me and seeing her shake her head I watch her shrug.

" I am as stumped as you are maybe he likes your hair it is unusual." she says looking at my hair and nodding to her a little I get out and go to my back pack before pulling out my towel to dry my self off then sitting next to akio as I pull my brush through my hair I look up when I see kagome and Inuyasha walk over to me after the cave lightens up more.

" Hey girl how did you make your hair like that." Inuyasha says looking at my hair but shaking my head I sigh.

" Its natural I was born with it like that." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in surprise I see him pull a chunk of my hair down a little only for it to spring back up.

" Does this mean that any children you birth will have their hair like yours?" he says looking at me and shaking my head a little I pull my hair up in a bun.

" No but they might if I have a baby with someone who has their hair like mine. If their hair was like yours the curls would be bigger or wavy and less spirally ." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him go sit by the fire then sitting against the wall later that night eating a piece of dried meat that kagome gives me that tastes bland I sigh as I lean back onto the wall but seeing something big slimy and long slither into the cave I stand up slowly as everyone else does and back away from it slowly as it moves towards me.

" Don't move. This is a cave dwelling demon worm he is blind and deaf but hunts on vibrations. If you stay perfectly still he cant find you." Sesshoumaru says quietly and into my ear as he grabs me from my shoulders holding me still and standing as still as I can in his hold with my head leaning back onto his chest as the worm moves past me while coming inches close to my face I take a deep breath while my heart beats fast when it moves past us and down the tunnel then sitting back down on the ground grabbing my chest I shake my head.

" What the hell is this place. What was that thing and the things that you were fighting with yesterday. How come I have never heard of or seen anything like them or you for that matter before ." I say looking at Sesshoumaru as he walks over to Inuyasha after he moves away from me and seeing everyone look at me I see him shake his head a little as he hands Inuyasha a covered package.

" This is the demon realm a place where demons roam this is our home you probably havent seen any of us or heard of us because this place is not like your realm where humans rein." Inuyasha says looking at me but looking at kagome sango and miroku I motion to them.

" What about them their human or at least they look human." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch Sesshoumaru as he sits at the end of my make shift bed.

" You were not the only human who has stumbled into our realm they are the descendants of many others who have come here and who call this realm home." Sesshoumaru says quietly as he passes me akio and holding the baby in my arms as he sleeps I lay down and sigh after Sesshoumaru motions me to before he covers me up with his pelt then looking up at him as he pulls a rolled scrap of cloth from his sleeve I lean up and look at him.

" What is your shirt like a magicians hat you keep pulling stuff out of it like magic and it doesn't even show where it is on you." I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head a little.

" Go to sleep human." he says quietly with out looking at me and sighing I lay back down but hearing Inuyasha chuckle I turn to him only to see him glaring at Sesshoumaru.

" I knew it nothing has changed with you Mr. high and mighty your only being nice and careful with her because your pup has formed a bond with her I wonder how long it will take you to get rid of her after the pup doesn't need her any more or to treat her like you treat us like dirt." he says giving Sesshoumaru a dirty look and seeing Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at him I hear him growl.

" You would do well to watch what comes out of that trap you filthy whelp I am still your Lord and you will watch how you talk to me." Sesshoumaru says in a hard voice as he looks at Inuyasha in anger but seeing Inuyasha turn away from him as he clenches his jaw I look around me in confusion when I find everyone watching me like they feel bad for me.

Lying in silence after Sesshoumaru dims the light in the tunnel a little more so that its basically dark around us I look up at him a little when I feel him stroking my hair softly and closing my eyes as I pull the baby closer when I find him with his eyes closed as he leans against the wall I sigh.

" Tomorrow we leave these accursed tunnels and set out for my home in the west and while we are traveling I will need you to do as I say without thought or questions you have only had a glimpse of the dangers of my realm and will not be fully safe until we are back at my fortress." he says quietly after he looks down at me and nodding to him as I look up at him I feel him pull the pelt up over me better then looking at him a little I sigh.

" You said that the humans here came here like I did so I am sure that there must be another way for me to get back home. After I have done what you want for what ever reason it is that you are keeping me at your side can I go back to my home." I say quietly as I look at him but seeing him shake his head a little I turn away from him and towards the wall quietly then closeing my eyes as I pull the baby closer to me I feel him stroke my hair softly.

Waking up to akio whinning a little as he nuzzles my chest that now feels wet I pull my shirt up a little and sigh when he attaches himself to my breast quickly but hearing him begin gulping after a few seconds while he breaths deeply after every few sucks I look down at him in surprise only to feel something wet dribbling from the side of his mouth and onto me then pulling him back and away from me as I try to look down at my self in confusion I hear him begin crying as he tries to get back to me.

Hearing movement next to me as someone turns over I look up in to the darkness in surprise when I feel a cloth get put on my chest stopping the milk from flowing and feeling the babies head being pushed back to my breast I hear him begin gulpling again after he latches on then sighing after someone pulls the blanket back up over me I hear Sesshoumaru sigh.

" Go back to sleep its still late." he says tiredly as he lays next to me and closeing my eyes after I pull the baby closer to me I feel an arm lay across my waist when he turns over facing me then curling around the baby since there is nothing I can do about his father sleepling next to me I stroke the babies cheek.

Waking the next morning to the sound of someone talking quietly I pull the still sleeping baby back a little and cover my chest good and turning to my back pack after I lean up a little I pull out another shirt and bra then getting up quietly I walk to the pool and wash my face before changing out of my sticky old shirt.

" Milk came in ha." sango says looking at me after she walks next to me and nodding to her as I wash my chest with a wet cloth I hear her sigh.

" Its not worth it you know feeding him and caring for him as if he were your own just to be put out after he is weaned if you ever need a place to turn to after he lets you go you will always be welcome at the slayers village there we care for our own." she says quietly and turning to her I cock my head in confusion.

" What are you talking about?" I ask quietly as I look at her and hearing her sigh I watch her motion to the baby who is still sleeping.

" They chose us for a reason demonesses don't care for their pups like us humans do so after the pups are born they set out in search of a human woman to bond with that will care for it and protect it as if it were their own.

If they find her in time they make her produce milk so that it can get nourishment while she protects it and most times if the father finds it in time he takes the woman to his home to care for the pup in the safety of his own home until it is weaned then he sends them out with nothing. Once about three years ago I also found a pup a little girl her name is atsuki Lord Sesshoumaru is also her father.

He was nice and caring towards my needs like he is towards yours while I cared for his pup after he found me but then he changed after he got me to his home and his mate his wife if a royal bitch she is rude and doesn't miss a beat to let it out by talking down to you. After he is weaned he will be putting you out like he did to me. One day akio will just slow down with his needs towards you until he just stops coming to you then he'll send you away its just in their nature to do this " she says looking at me and sighing I look down.

" Even if I wanted to leave I cant he wont let me he told me so but thank you for the talk and if I really cant get back home after this is over I will take you up on your offer." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me as she sighs I walk back over to the others at her side then laying on the pelt while we wait for Sesshoumaru to return later as I play with a laughing akio I smile and attack his stomach again with my mouth.

" He's coming Shalimar." kagome says looking at me and nodding to her as I look up I get up and pick up akio after Sesshoumaru walks over to me then watching the pelt attach its self to his shoulder like it does every day I watch him motion me to walk after he turns to the tunnel.

" Alright guys be on your guard were about to leave the tunnels." Inuyasha says to his friends about an hour later after he turns to them and seeing everyone adjust their weapons I feel Sesshoumaru pull me to his side.

" Remember what I told you last night and do not stray from my side." he says looking down at me and nodding to him as we step into the day light I sigh when I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin then traveling for the better part of the day as everyone stands around me I watch in slight fear when everyone draws their weapons when we see a cloud of dust moving quickly towards us.

" Guard her and my pup priestess." Sesshoumaru says without turning to kagome as he draws his sword then seeing sango miroku and kagome surround me as the dust moves over us blanketing the area and hiding everyone from my sight I watch as a man or demon wearing a animal skin stops in front of me then backing up as he looks at me in confusion I watch him cock his head to the side.

" Hey your not kagome who are you ." he says looking me up and down but backing in the direction that Sesshoumaru was last in I shake my head.

" I'm noone." I say quiety as I try to keep my eyes on him but seeing him smirk at me I watch him look at a sleeping akio.

"Your no one that is true but he is someone and a big someone hows about you give him to me for me to take care of." he says looking at me but shaking my head hard I hold the baby tighter to my chest.

" No he's mine go away." I say as I wonder where Sesshoumaru is and why he isn't next to me but seeing the man smirk at me I watch him motion to the dust.

" It's a barrier it keeps them out and us in." he says looking at me as he walks closer to me but backing up a little I watch him stop.

" Why do you not just give him to me he is a demon pup nothing to you you could lose your life in an instant if I want it ." he says looking at me but shaking my head hard I hold my baby tighter.

" He found me and he means a lot to me if you want him you are going to have to take him from me by force because I wont be handing him over to you just because you want it go and find someone else to intimidate I am not afraid of you." I say looking at him and seeing him smirk at me as his eyes turn a red so dark it looks black I watch him take a step towards me.

" I am a demon girl I could kill you where you stand I could kill that pup in an instant and you would only be able to watch as his life drains away slowly so tell me do you fear me now." he says as his fangs grow in length as he snaps at me and shaking my head as I look at him I move away from him.

" I do not fear for me everyone dies some day there is no way to avoid it but I fear for him he desirves better than the death you want to give him." I say quietly as I watch him and seeing him look at me good I watch as his eyes turn back to their normal color before he bows to me.

" You are very diserving of this task my lady you will not find death here from my hand." he says making the dust settle and seeing a jiant white dog leap over me and into the man snarling I watch the man bow low to the dog as I back up in fear.

" My Lord your pup and female have come to no harm ." the man says quickly and seeing the jiant dog turn to me with red angry eyes I back up more when he looks at my arms where akio is still sleeping but seeing a flash of light before the dog disappears I look up into Sesshoumarus eyes when I find him standing in front of me.

" Are you harmed?" he asks me in a hard voice as he looks me over and shaking my head a little I hold his son out to him but seeing him look at akio for a second before he turns to the man I hear him growl.

" You worthless wolf give me one good reason why I should spare your life." he says in anger and seeing the man turn to me I watch him nod a little.

" I have none my Lord but if you would be so kind I would like you to send the woman my way after you are done with her I have plans that involve me her and many pups between us." he says looking at me smirking but hearing Sesshoumaru growl loudly I gasp when I see him disapear only to reapear with the man pinned against the tree by the neck.

" You would dare to disrespect me in such a manner." Sesshoumaru says in anger but seeing the man gasp for air I watch him motion to me.

" You as well as I know that you hold no love for humans she would give her life for a pup she did not birth without holding fear for herself so I will have her after you dismiss her." he says gasping but seeing the man wink at me I watch him disappear into a cloud of dust before Sesshoumaru turns to me then backing up in fear when he walks up to me with his eyes flashing red I look up at him when my back hit's a tree.

" What did he say to you?" he says looking at me and swallowing a lump in my throat I try to stop trembling.

" He ..he thought that I was kagome then he asked me who I was but I told him that I was no one he said that akio was someone and a big someone and why didn't I just give him to him for him to take care of." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him put his hand on the trunk of the tree closing me in.

" What did you say?" he asks me.

" I told him that he was mine and to go away but he asked me why I didn't just give him to him that he was a demon pup nothing to me he said that I could lose my life in an instant if he wanted it but I told him no that he found me and that he would have to force me because I wouldn't be giving him up and to go and find someone else to intimidate because I wasn't afraid of him. He said that he was a demon and that he could kill me where I stood and that he could kill akio and that I would only be able to watch then he asked me if I feared him now. I told him that I didn't for me that everyone dies some day there is no way to avoid it but I fear for akio because he deserved better than the death he wanted to give him." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I watch him motion me to keep talking.

" What did he have to say then." he says in a less angry tone.

" He told me that I was very disserving of this task. He called me my lady and he told me that I would not find death here from his hand and then the dust was gone and you were here." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I hear him sigh but hearing the sound of running getting closer to us I watch him turn to kagome after she walks up to us.

" What are you to that wolf?" he asks her in a hard voice as he looks at her and seeing her eyes widen I see her look at me in fear.

" He didn't hurt your pup did he?" she asks looking for akio but shaking my head I look at her.

" He thought that I was you." I say quietly as I look at her and seeing her look at Sesshoumaru good as she backs away from him I watch her stand next to Inuyasha.

" He is just a piece of shit that keeps thinking that she is his." Inuyasha says looking at us but seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head I watch him narrow his eyes at Inuyasha and kagome.

" You would do well to tell your admirer to keep his distance from her if I find him sniffing around her again I wont hesitate to take his head." he says in a hard voice as he grabs my arm and feeling him pull me around the tree after himself I lower my head while wondering how I got into this mess as I am made to walk behind him then sitting on my blanket later that night with akio in my arms as kagome and sango sit around talking I sigh and lean back into a tree.

" How long will it take us to get to where ever it is that we are going." I ask kagome and seeing her look at Inuyasha I watch him turn to me.

" We will get there tomorrow evening if we set out early." he says quietly as he watches me and nodding to him I look up at the stars then seeing Sesshoumaru walk into camp holding some kind of raw skinned animal I watch him hand it to kagome and sango before they begin cooking it up.

Sitting against a tree later as everyone eats I set my plate down when I get full only to see Sesshoumaru pick it up then seeing him pass it to me after he sits next to me I shake my head.

" I'm full." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head I feel him set the plate in my lap.

" Here we don't waste food when someone takes the time to go hunting its considered ill manners." he says looking at me and nodding to him since he is the one who went hunting I finish my plate slowly then laying on my side facing the forest around me as I hug the baby to my chest after everyone is bedding down I turn and look at Sesshoumaru when I feel him lay next to me on the blanket after he covers me up with his pelt.

" Get some sleep." he says looking at me after he turns on his side and nodding to him after he covers up with his pelt also I lay my head on his arm after he pulls me back to his chest then laying there quietly feeding the baby as he lays his arm over my waist I watch him stroke akio's stomach as he eats.

" You have children in your home?" he asks me quietly and nodding my head a little I sigh.

" I have a little girl." I say quietly as I look at akio and feeling him nod to me I feel him pull me tighter in his arms as he buries his face in my neck then closing my eyes as I lean my head back into his chest and under the pelt some I yawn.

Walking by the moonlight the next evening as Sesshoumaru leads us down a well used path I look ahead of me when I see a town surrounding a big castle come into view.

Feeling Sesshoumaru grip my arm softly I look up at him when he looks down at me.

" Do not stray from my side and do not talk to anyone until I give you permission ." he says looking at me and nodding to him as he leads us forward I look at sango when I find her looking at me then walking through the town while wondering if they live in this place I look at the people on the streets in confusion when I find them bowing to Sesshoumaru while they stare at me as he leads us down the dirt streets but seeing the castles gate open as we get closer I watch the guards bow to him after he walks into the courtyard.

" Welcome home my Lord I take it that the pup found what he was looking for." a demon says looking at me with a kind look on his face and seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him as he pulls me to his side I watch as a beautiful demoness walks out of the castle with two other children at her sides who look similar to akio then seeing her look at me in disgust as she walks down towards us I see her look at akio who is sleeping in my arms.

" Is this her?" she says looking at me like she isn't happy and seeing Sesshoumaru nod his head as he looks at her I see her shake her head while she looks me over.

" And could the pup not find a better female to bond with my mate she looks like some kind of dirty matted primate." she says looking at me in disgust after she takes my hair down and narrowing my eyes at her I clench my hand in anger.

" Ever hear the saying that beauty is only skin deep your one to…."

" Hold your tongue Shalimar" Sesshoumaru snaps at me after he turns me to face himself then narrowing my eyes at him in anger as he stares at me with narrowed eyes I shake my head.

" Hold your own I didn't come all the way here like some kind of lost dog on a chain that you control just so she could talk to me like this after I helped your son and took care of him nor did I ask to be here. Take your son and you guys deal with him I don't need this in my life. And for future references if you cant take care of a child then you shouldn't have them " I say in anger as I lay the sleeping baby in his arms then turning to the gate he just walked us through as I am about to walk out while I feel my skin tingle I feel him grab my arm hard after he passes the baby to his wife.

" I do not care for the way you are talking to me nor do I care for your attitude and if you show this side of you to me again I will see you punished." he says in my face as he leans down to me but feeling something like an electric shock on my hand after I grab the hand he has on my arm I hear him growl loudly as everyone moves back and away from us but hearing Inuyasha begin laughing out loud and hard I hear akio begin crying when he wakes up.

" Oh this is just rich oh by the gods this is good look at that she's a white light and you just woke her up and got on her bad side." he says laughing hard and looking at Sesshoumaru in anger after he pulls me to himself with one of his hands tangled in my hair while with the other he holds my hands behind my back and away from himself I hear him growl lowly at me as he looks down at me.

" Stand down now this is not the place or the time do not challenge me." he says as his eyes flash red but shaking my head I try to pull out of his grip.

" I'm not challenging you I only want to go I gave you your son back and he's healthy you don't need me anymore I want to go back to my home let me go your hurting me." I say in anger as I look at him as he holds me to himself but seeing him shake his head I look unconsciously at akio when I hear him begin wailing loudly as his mother holds him.

" You are upsetting my pup calm down and hold him so that he can calm down as well." he says looking at me as his eyes turn back to gold and shaking my head a little I look back up at him.

" This isn't right I never asked for this let his mother calm him down." I say looking at him and seeing him shake his head at me I feel him let my hair go.

" He does not want her he wants you and until he desires other wise you will stay here this is just the way things are done here in this realm now calm down." he says looking at me and shaking my head a little as I look down I hold akio in my arms after a guard passes him to me after Sesshoumaru nods to him then walking at his side after glaring at his mate as he pulls me into the castle I look around a big luxurious room after he pulls me into it.

" This will be your room for now on rest and feed him and later I will send a maid in to help you get ready for dinner." he says looking at me and turning away from him as I walk over to the window I look out side and into a big garden while sighing then hearing the door close quietly as he leaves I sit on the bed and feed the baby.

Hearing the door open not to much later I watch as sango walks in and laying the now sleeping baby on the bed I look at the ground.

" Are you ok?" she asks me and shaking my head as I look at the ground I sigh.

" Did you hear her she called me a dirty primate I know that I am no beauty but at least I don't show everyone how ugly I can be with my attitude." I say quietly and hearing her sigh as she sits next to me I feel her rub my head.

" He had a pretty good grip on it didn't he." she says quietly as she rubs my head and nodding to her I sigh.

" I hate this why should I just put my life on hold for them they should be grateful that there is someone out there willing to take on their responsibilities for them instead they treat them like they are better than them." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I look at my feet.

" Its just the way they are don't put much thought into it because it will only make your time here unbearable especially with the way that the lady hitomi is." she says quietly and nodding to her I see her smirk.

" But on the other hand with your new powers not even she will dare upset you again." she says smiling and looking at her good I see her motion to my hands.

" You're a white light you are a human that holds great powers to protect your self against demons who wish you harm." she says looking at me and sighing I lay my hands on my lap.

" What does it matter if I am being held prisoner by more than one." I say quietly and seeing her sigh I lay my head on the pillow but getting an idea I sit back up.

" But this doesn't mean that I have to just sit back and do as they say I may be here taking care of akio but that only means that they have to play by my rules also." I say looking at her and seeing her smirk at me I see her nod.

" Very good you learn quickly but look do as you wish to hitomi when ever she pisses you off but make sure that you don't push it too far with Sesshoumaru. He doesn't have infinite patience and isn't known for being lenient." she says looking at me and nodding to her I sigh and sitting on the bed after she leaves I look to the door when someone knocks then seeing a maid walk in quietly I watch her bow to me.

" Good evening my lady I am here to ready you for dinner if you would follow me I will show you to my lords wash room." she says quietly and nodding to her I follow her into the hall and into another room that has a steaming pool then getting out of my clothes as she pulls them off of me I step into the water and go under quickly before washing my self.

Sitting in my new room on the bed wearing a dress the maid says is a kimono I sigh when I hear the door open then seeing Sesshoumaru walk in I watch him look at me with a hardened look on his face.

" You were summoned for dinner over an hour ago get up." he says like he is holding his anger in and shaking my head a little I turn away from him and towards the window but feeling him grip my arm tightly I feel him jerk me up.

" Do not think to defy me again woman I have been more than generous with you and I only ask that you care for my son in exchange it is not my fault that you and your party got sent here nor is it my fault that your so called friends left you while they fled. I have given you a roof over your head food on your table and clothes on your back, my personal protection should you need it and I ask for very little of you now get up the whole house hold is waiting for you in the dining room so that they can eat." he says in anger and nodding my head as tears fall from my eyes since he is right I hear him sigh as he lets me go.

" I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru I don't mean to be ungrateful or to upset you." I say looking up at him and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me I walk up to him when he holds his hand out to me then feeling him wipe my cheeks and my eyes I hear him sigh.

" And I apologize for what my mate said to you she wasn't raised to be very kind or caring and that's why all of my pups reject her." he says quietly as he looks at the bed where akio is sleeping and sighing as I look down I feel him rub the back of my head where he had pulled my hair at then following him out the door after he lays his hand on my lower back I walk at his side as he leads me through a few winding halls.

" Through there is a private garden where my pups often go to play you may take akio there whenever you wish." he says motioning through a window and nodding to him I watch when two guards open a big double door for us after we walk up to it then walking into a dining room full of demons who are all watching me I sit in a chair at Sesshoumaru's left after he pulls the chair out for me.

" Didn't your sires ever teach you that its rude to keep everyone waiting for dinner or were they as manner less as you primate." hitomi says looking at me as she sits in front of me and to Sesshoumaru's right but clenching my jaw in anger I turn in surprise when Sesshoumaru turns to her.

" Unlike you hitomi who has been laying around doing nothing the new lady has been traveling for over a week with me while protecting our son so it is only understandable that she decides to rest instead of waiting like a starving swine for his dinner." he says looking at her and seeing her eyes widen at the insult to herself I watch her stand up before she turns to her children.

" Come atsuki , kaori we shall be taking dinner in my sitting room this night." she says looking at the at the two little girls that look like akio but seeing them just sit there without moving or looking at her I see her about to grab the older one only to back away when Sesshoumaru growls at her.

" If you desire your dinner in your sitting room be off with you then but you will not touch my daughters again." he says in anger as he looks at her and seeing her back away from him I watch her walk out of the room quickly then eating in silence as I keep my head down I look up when a wailing baby is heard moving towards the dining room.

" Father why does the pup wail in such a way?" the older girl asks as she looks at Sesshoumaru and seeing him look at her I see him motion to me.

" He desires to be with her kaori." he says looking at her and seeing the doors open and a maid walk in holding akio who is red and puffy from crying I stand to get him only to sit back down when Sesshoumaru pulls my arm then seeing the maid walk over to me before she hand the baby to me I cradle him in my arms and look at him.

" Hey akio." I say quietly and seeing him look at me with teary eyes I pat his back when he turns into my chest then wiping his face and cheeks softly I watch him look at me as he quiets down.

" Is that better now." I ask him quietly but feeling him nuzzle my chest I stand up with him and walk out of the room then walking to the garden that Sesshoumaru told me about I sit on a bench while opening the top of my dress on one side before bringing the baby to me only for him to latch on quickly.

Sitting on the bench as I watch the fireflies hovering about I look up when I hear movement behind me and seeing Sesshoumaru and both of his little girls walking up I look down at akio only to find him still eating then seeing them step in front of me I watch Sesshoumaru motion to the little girl on his right.

" This is atsuki and this is kaori and girls this is Shalimar the female akio choose as his." he says looking at them before he motions to me and seeing both girls bow to me I look at them in confusion when I notice that they look a little too serious.

" Hello girls how are you both tonight?" I say quietly as I watch them both and seeing them look at each other in confusion before they both turn back to me I see the older nod a little.

" Fine my lady." she says quietly like she is being forced and nodding to her as I look at Sesshoumaru I look at akio a little.

" Is this the way he will act towards me after he doesn't need me anymore?" I ask him quietly and seeing him look at me I watch him look at me in confusion.

" What do you mean?" he asks me and motioning to his girls I turn back to him.

" They look like they aren't happy that I am here not that I blame them since I am a stranger but I saw the way that atsuki acted with sango she acts like she doesn't care if she was alive or dead like she was looking at a stranger I was just wondering if he will forget me too." I say quietly but seeing him look at me I watch him motion the girls to go play.

" What has the slayer been telling you?" he asks me quietly as he looks at me and shrugging I look at akio.

" She told me what it was going to be like after akio didn't need me anymore." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head I see him narrow his eyes.

" Of that much I can tell what did she tell you." he says looking at me and looking at akio I sigh.

" She told me that Its not worth it feeding him and caring for him as if he was my own just to be put out after he is weaned.

She said that you choose us for a reason because demonesses don't care for their pups like we do so after they are born they set out in search of a human woman to bond with that will protect it and care for it as if it was their own.

She said that if they find her in time they make her produce milk so that they can get nourishment while she protects it and most times if the father finds it in time he takes the woman to his home to care for the pup in the safety of his own home until it is weaned then he sends them out with nothing.

She said that after she came to be here she also found a pup a little girl she said that you were her father that it was atsuki.

She said that you were nice and caring towards her needs like you are with me while she cared for the pup after you found her but then she said that you changed after you got her to your home.

She said that hitomi was a royal bitch that she is rude and doesn't miss a beat to let it out by talking down to you. She said that after akio is weaned that you would be putting me out like you did to her. She said that one day akio will just slow down with his needs towards me until he just stops coming to me then you'll send me away she said that its just in your nature. So I was wondering if it was why they were acting like that towards me ?" I say but seeing him looking at me good I hear him sigh.

" What do you feel about what she says." he says quietly and shrugging a little I look down.

" I don't know really but she was right about a few things the first being your mate she really is a bitch and she doesn't like me being here and then after we got here when I got upset with her you got upset with me like she said you would. I like akio and if I am going to be with him everyday for who knows how long I don't want to lose him also I already lost my little girl." I say quietly and hearing him sigh I see him look at me.

" Do you trust me?" he asks me quietly as he strokes akio's cheek and looking at him good I nod because I did.

" Yes you didn't have to help us but you did you could have just taken the milk I had and left us there in the dark." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch him lean back on the bench.

" Then trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. I am not naive I know what you are doing for my son by caring for him. Here we have no milk like you had back there so it is practically impossible to feed our pups like you had done that's why some of our pups go out but don't get the wrong idea not all pups do this some mothers care for their pups and form a bond with them like you have.

My mating on the other hand was a mating of convenience she was supposed to birth me an heir but my daughters came first she cares for nothing but herself so it is no surprise that she wouldn't care for our pups. About atsuki she went out when I was on patrol and I didn't make it in time to help her chose the female.

Sango is a slayer her life is slaying demons like me but I found atsuki in time to save her but she had already bonded with her out of necessity I brought her here against her wishes and I had to endure her never ending talk about how much she despised our children so it is no wonder atsuki doesn't care for her.

Akio adores you and you are here in my home as my guest do not let those who despise those who are different put things into your head. I know that you are different and in a different world with things you have never seen but not all of those thing are bad." he says quietly as he makes me look at him and nodding to him I smile.

" I'm not prejudice and look at me I'm different as well even for my own world my skin is too dark my hair is too curly and my lips are too big but it doesn't bother me at all nor does what you and your family are I like akio just the way he is." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me I watch him motion to the girls.

" They are not accustomed to your kind talking to them as if they mattered since they have not seen many beings like you nor do they like it when I go away give it a few days and they will be more relaxed." he says quietly after both girls walk back over to us and nodding to him a little as I look at them I smile a little when I get an idea.

" You know I have a little girl your age and she put a few of her things away in my pack before I left home hoping that I would take her with me on my trip would you like to see some of her stuff." I say looking at them and seeing both girls nod to me after they look at their father I stand up with Sesshoumaru's help and follow him to my room then laying akio on the bed carefully after we walk in I walk over to my back pack and empty it on the ground in the corner before separating her stuff from mine.

" Come here look do you like coloring books I have four of them." I say looking at the girls and seeing both girls along with their father walk over to where I am sitting I watch them each grab a coloring book in awe.

" Oh look papa look at the little animals in the flat scroll aren't they beautiful." kaori says smiling big as she touches the paper and seeing him nod to her as he also looks at a book I watch him turn to the rest of the stuff that I have in the bag.

" They are little one but why are they without color." he says turning to me and smiling at him I take out a big box of crayons.

" Well your supposed to color them." I say after I take an orange crayon out of the box then coloring a small fox I watch kaori smile even bigger.

" Just try to stay in the lines so that it looks good and here are a lot of colors for you to chose from. " I say handing her the crayon and the box and seeing her look at the box in awe I see both girls move over to the small table before they both sit down each one with a coloring book then seeing Sesshoumaru holding up my portable DVD player as he looks at me I smile.

" That is my portable DVD player my daughter likes to watch her movies." I say pulling out my disk case full of DVD's and seeing him look at it in question as I pop in a movie I watch his eyes widen when the movie turns on.

" Its fun to watch sometimes but the batteries don't last long and I only have one more set for it after their gone it wont work anymore." I say quietly and seeing him looking at the movie in amazement as he touches the screen I watch him look back at me.

" Is this some kind of witch craft." he asks me and shaking my head I smile.

" No its technology no witches involved." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I pull out the portable fold up screen that came with the DVD player and attach it to the wall that is in front of the bed then walking over to my case that has the movies I pull out the fox and the hound before I turn to the girls.

" Would you two like to watch a movie with me before I go to bed." I say quietly and seeing both girls turn to Sesshoumaru in confusion I see him nod to them before they turn back to me nodding.

" Alright but go get changed for bed and then come back in here." I say and seeing them nod to me after Sesshoumaru nods to them I watch them run out of the room before I go about putting the children's stuff in a closet then watching Sesshoumaru hand me the DVD player I hook it up to the bigger screen.

" Are you going to watch the movie with us?" I ask him quietly and seeing him nod to me I put the movie in the DVD player before sitting back on the bed with the remote then pushing play on the controller after the girls get back I set them on the bed next to me after Sesshoumaru blows out the candles before he gets onto the bed next to me.

" Papa look ,look what's that?" atsuki says after the worms comes onto the screen and smiling a little as I look at her I describe to them quietly what the things are that they have never seen then seeing both girls falling asleep as they lean on me and Sesshoumaru I watch him get up holding atsuki before he walks to the door but seeing kaori get up also I see her bow to me.

" Good night my lady may we come and visit you tomorrow?" she asks me quietly as she looks up at me and nodding to her I smile a little.

" I'd like that kaori sleep good." I say quietly and seeing her smile big as she turns to the door I watch her run out of the room and into Sesshoumaru who picks her up into his arms.

" She said that we could come back tomorrow father." she says as he walks down the hall with her in his arms then putting the remote on the table that is next to the bed after turning the DVD player off I lay down and hug akio to me after covering us up better but seeing Sesshoumaru walk back into the room I watch him walk around the room checking the windows before he walks to the bed.

" Before you go to sleep I need to set a few rules for you while you are here with us and be very aware that breaking them will warrant you punishment.

Number one is ,is that for no reason are you to go into the forest many bad things hide there and could cause you harm.

You will watch how you address me I am a Lord and a ruler here and can not have you addressing me so informally you will either call me my Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru sama.

You are not to leave the grounds without either me at your side or an escort for any reason and akio stays here strictly on the grounds you could lose your life should you try to remove him from the fortress.

While you are here you will be careful who you keep company with I do not want to see you near any males for any reason what so ever many here would find your innocent and naive ways appealing and try to bed you and this is something you will want to avoid and the last is you will not try to run away you saw how fast the wolf fool got to you and the next time you wont be so lucky to get away.

My room is down the hall and there are two guards at your door if you need anything get some sleep." he says before he looks at akio who is laying next to me and nodding to him as I look at him I watch him walk out of the room then sitting in the garden about a month later as I play hide and seek with the girls I stop smiling when I see atsuki run past me and towards the forest.

" Atsuki wait don't go into the forest." I say trying to stop her but going after her quickly to stop her I stop and look around me in fear when I see many men wearing masks surround me after she just disappears.

" You girl what are you doing out here alone." a man says walking up to me but backing away from him I turn around quickly when I bump into someone.

" Ari she looks frightened of us do you think that she lives in the castle with those beasts." the man who I bumped into says looking at me but seeing the man who talked to me first nod to him I watch him carefully when he walks up to me but seeing kaori and atsuki hiding behind a tree looking at me I motion them to go back to the castle where they will be safe.

" I am sure that she does Mushin look at the way she is dressed she is dressed like a lady not a commoner. Hey girl do you speak?" he says after he turns to me and nodding to him a little as I try to find a way to get away from these men I find my self walking in circles when I find my self closed in.

" I need to get back home please allow me to go." I say quietly as tears fill my eyes since I am scared but seeing the man Ari shake his head a little I back away from him when he walks towards me.

" Girl you are living with a pack of beasts who have you brain washed you are a human not a beast to be living like one come with me I will take you where you will be with your own kind." he says holding his hand out to me and shaking my head I smack at his hand when he tries to grab me but seeing many of Sesshoumaru's solders surround the men surrounding me I watch as Sesshoumaru walks up through his solders towards us only for him to narrow his eyes at the human men who turn drawing their weapons while keeping me closed in.

" Slayers you are trespassing on to my lands and frightening a woman in my care step down and leave." he says looking at Ari but seeing Ari shake his head no I watch him motion to me.

" We have come to retrieve one of the females who was lost to our village some time ago. We have only just come to find out from one of our scouts that she was seen living here in your village. We thank you my Lord for caring for her in her time of need." he says grabbing my arm but turning to him as I try to make him let me go when I feel my powers rise I claw at his hand.

" Let me go I am not going anywhere with you." I say trying to burn him but seeing my powers do nothing to the man as he holds onto me I turn to Sesshoumaru in fear only to see him looking at Ari.

" I will not tell you again human release the woman and go back to your own lands while you still can." he says as his solders all draw their weapons as well and seeing the man holding me look at Sesshoumaru I watch him motion to his men to lower their weapons.

" And what of our female my Lord her place is at our side not at the side of demons." he says looking at Sesshoumaru but seeing Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes at him I watch him gulp.

" Your females aren't here nor is this woman one of them she belongs to my clan at my side release her now." he says drawing his sword and feeling the man let me go quickly as he moves back I go to Sesshoumaru quickly as he stands tall in front of us.

" Go home and go to your room I will be by as soon as I am done here to speak with you." he says looking at me with hardened eyes and nodding to him as I look down I walk to the castle with two guards quickly after he nods to them then sitting on my bed after I get back I look at the door after it opens only to see atsuki and kaori walking in.

" We're sorry Shalimar we didn't mean to get you into trouble." kaori says looking at me sadly but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" Don't worry about it your father got there in time to help me so its ok." I say quietly and seeing her shake her head I watch her look down.

" We broke his rules he said for no reason are we to venture into the forest and we did." she says quietly as she looks down and nodding a little to her since he told me the same thing I sigh but hearing the door open again I look up only to look back down after Sesshoumaru walks in because the way he had been acting lately towards me was different than when he first found me he was still kind and all but he was more reserved kept more to himself and came to talk to me less.

" Girls both of you to your rooms now." he says looking at the girls and seeing both girls leave the room quickly as a maid walks in also I watch her take akio out of the room too.

" What were you told." he says in a quiet and hard voice as he walks in front of me and sighing a little I look up at him only to wish that I hadn't since he looked pissed.

" You said not to go into the forest." I say quietly and seeing him walk closer to me I see him narrow his eyes at me.

" And yet you did they could have taken you, killed you ,or worse yet violated you the lot of them for just being here at my home. They did not come here to take you to their home to rescue you they don't allow humans like them who consort with demons to live and you went strait to them." he says in anger as he looks at me and looking down and away from him I hear him growl.

" Maybe getting punished will help you to remember to follow my rules the next time you wish to venture out." he says yanking me up by the hair after he grabs it in his fist near the scalp and looking at him in fear as I try to grab at his hands holding me up and in front of him I feel him turn me around before he holds me against the wall then feeling more hands on my arms holding me against the wall after the door opens I cry out in fear when I feel someone rip the top of my kimono off of my shoulders after pulling my hair to the side.

" Let me go what are you doing you cant do this to me let me go." I yell at the guards holding my arms and head as they hold me against the wall but smelling a strange smell before I feel a sharp extremely painful stinging slash across my back as it feels like someone is whipping me I scream in pain when It comes again and again but feeling the lashes stop after about four or five as I cry I hear someone walk over to me.

" Must I repeat this lesson?" he says quietly as he looks at my face after the guards let my head go and shaking my head no as tears fall from my eyes I see him narrow his eyes at me.

" No I wont go there again." I say crying as I look at him and seeing him nod to me I sink to my knees after they let me go then hearing them all leave the room I hug my knees crying as the air hits my back.

Hearing the door open not too much later I stay where I am with out moving when I hear someone walk in but feeling some hands on my shoulders I see my maid looking down at me after she kneels down in front of me.

" Why did you not tell him that you only went in after the girls." she asks me and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" It was my idea to play with the girls over there and if one of those men would have gotten atsuki or kaori it would have been my fault." I say quietly and seeing her sigh I feel her stroke my hair.

" I know that it seems cruel and harsh but he only acts in such a way because he cares about what happens to you and wants you to understand this is just the way demons discipline their females ." she says looking at me and looking down and away from her I allow her to help me to stand then laying on my bed on my stomach with her help after she removes my kimono all the way I feel her begin washing my back softly.

" I'm not one of their females and I want to go home." I say quietly as I cry but hearing her sigh I feel her stroke my hair.

" You are more than you know and I know that you do my lady but it could be worse he could have ordered hitomi to be in here cleaning your back instead of me I heard that our Lord wont touch here again since he has his heir but I also heard that she is less than happy about it." she says quietly as she sits next to me then sitting on the mat in my room five months later as I color with kaori and atsuki we all look up when someone opens the door but seeing Sesshoumaru walk in quietly I look down and away from him because since that day I was punished he hasn't been by to just see his son accept in the evenings when he comes to check my windows or at breakfast when he just sits there quietly watching everyone at the table and he hasn't talked to me much unless it was to give me an order.

"Father father look ,look what we did." atsuki says happily as she shows him the coloring book and seeing him nod to her I watch him turn to me.

" There is a ball coming up later this week and you will be needing more formal clothes to wear feed akio then get your cloak and meet me in the courtyard in an hour." he says quietly and sitting there without looking up I sigh when I see him still standing there without moving.

" Do I have to go I really don't want to go anywhere." I say quietly hoping that I don't but seeing him just standing there I sigh.

" Yes my Lord." I say quietly and seeing him walk out of the room I feel kaori touch my shoulder.

" We'll go and leave you to feed brother akio Mother Shalimar." she says quietly and nodding to her I kiss her head and atsuki's head before they both stand up then seeing atsuki look at me with out moving I sigh.

" I'm fine Suki so on with kaori now and I will see you both tonight for your bedtime story." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I see her smile.

" Yes mother have fun on your outing." she says happily and nodding to her I sit on my bed and pick up akio.

" Akio little one." I say stroking the babies head and seeing his eyes open tiredly as he looks at me I see him smile after he see's me then hugging my baby to my chest I sigh.

" I love you so much my puppy." I say quietly as he nuzzles my cheek and sighing as I cradle the bigger baby in my arms as I open my kimono a little I watch him look at me after he begins nursing then leaning back on the head board as I look at him I grab his smaller hand in mine and kiss it.

" You make it all worth it you know having you here with me I wouldn't change you for the world." I say quietly and seeing him smile at me a little as milk leaks out of his mouth I kiss his head then standing at Sesshoumaru's side later during the day as the seamstress measures me I see him shake his head a little as he looks at a formal three layered kimono.

" The style is fine but not the color I want it matching my house." he says looking the older demoness and seeing her nod to him I cross my arms over my chest when I feel the milk drop down.

" Are we almost done here my Lord akio's hungry." I say quietly and seeing him look at my chest briefly where the milk is wetting my kimono I see him nod.

" Almost it shouldn't be much longer now." he says quietly before I sigh and look down and walking out of the dress shop about an hour later I look at Sesshoumaru when he holds his hand out to me then walking to his side without grabbing his hand I look down when he forms his cloud at our feet before lifting us into the sky as we head home.

" Go feed akio and then go to my study I would like to have a word with you." he says as we land in the court yard not too much later and nodding to him as I keep my head down I get a good footing as I am about to walk to the castle.

" Yes my Lord." I say quietly as I walk away and making my way to the family wing where our room is I look up unsure when I get a bad feeling then walking to my room quickly where I left akio with his nanny I stop dead in my tracks when I see blood covering the floor and his bassinette.

" Akio." I say quietly as I walk closer to his bed but seeing a bloodied mangled lump where he should be whining for me I begin screaming when I see a pair of small golden eyes staring into nothing covered in blood.

" My lady what's…. ." the guards say running into the room from down the hall as I cry only to stand there frozen when they all see the blood and seeing Sesshoumaru walk into the room quickly as well with more guards I hear him growl loudly when he see's the baby in the crib but seeing kaori walk into the room as she sniffs the air I hug her to my chest when she begins crying also but seeing Sesshoumaru turn to us where we are crying I see him motion to a few guards.

" Get them out of here and guard them all." he says in anger but seeing kaori turn to him I see her shake her head.

" He was crying like he does when ever mother shallimar isn't here with him and then mother hitomi walked into the room I thought that he went back to sleep because after she left he wasn't crying anymore but she smelled funny papa and I didn't know what it was but now I smell it everywhere." she says crying as she looks at him and seeing his eyes turn to red to black I see him leave the room quickly with a few guards before a few more guards pull me and kaori out of the room and down the hall then sitting in another room with both of the girls crying silently as two guards stand in the room watching us I look up in fear when I hear an inhuman scream pierce the air followed by silence.

"What was that." I say in tears as the guard looks towards the door and hearing him sigh as he shakes his head I see him look back at me.

" That my lady was lady hitomi ." he says looking at me and looking at him with wide eyes I try to stop crying as I lay on the bed then hearing the door open some time later as I look at the wall crying quietly I see the guards bow through the corner of my eye.

" My Lord." they say quietly and hearing him walk over to the bed where me atsuki and kaori are laying I continue looking at the wall.

" How are they." he says quietly.

" Your girls tired themselves out not too long ago and the lady still weeps." the guard says quietly and hearing Sesshoumaru sigh as he walks over to me I feel him lay his hand on my head.

" Leave us." he says quietly and hearing the guards leave the room I feel Sesshoumaru sit on the bed before he pulls me up then looking at him I shake my head.

" Why." I say crying as he looks at me and seeing him shake his head as he looks at me I feel him pull me into his lap as he leans on the head board then laying my head on his chest as he strokes my back I hear him sigh with a ragged breath.

" Not everyone is content when life is going good for others and jealousy will make many beings do horrible things." he says quietly as he lays his cheek on my head but shaking my head I look up at him.

"I didn't want to go I wanted to stay here." I say crying as I look at him and seeing him nod to me before he pulls my head back to his chest I watch him lower his face into my shoulder before he sighs heavily then waking up some time later in bed covered up I sigh heavily after getting up and look out side into the rising sun.

" My lady my Lord desires your presence in the dining hall." my maid says walking into the room but shaking my head I sigh.

" I'm not hungry tell Lord Sesshoumaru to please excuse me from the morning meal." I say quietly as I look at her and hearing her sigh I feel her rub my shoulder.

" It's not going to help you know locking your self away like this because you feel bad it will only make losing him harder." she says quietly but shaking my head I turn away from her.

" He wasn't mine what's to be hard I was going to lose him sooner or later either way." I say quietly but hearing her sigh I feel her hug me.

" Even if he wasn't yours by blood he was in your heart I heard you talking to him before you left with my Lord yesterday and every day before that I heard you telling him that you loved him don't do this to your self he may not have been your blood child but you loved him as if he was." she says quietly and lowering my head as tears fall from my eyes I turn in her arms crying and allow her to hug me then hearing the door open not too much later I feel her move back a little before she bows.

" My Lord I was just going to ready the lady for the morning meal." she says quietly as she looks at Sesshoumaru but seeing her walk away from me and out the door after he motions her to I sigh.

" May I be excused from the morning meal today my Lord I am not hungry?" I ask quietly as he looks out the window also but hearing him walk closer to me I feel him rub my shoulders lightly before he pulls me back and into his chest.

" Do as you wish so long as it doesn't involve you hurting your self and I will expect you at lunch." he says quietly as he lays his cheek on my head and nodding a little to him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders hugging me I turn in his arms and lay my head on his chest sighing then feeling him tighten his hold on me I wipe my eyes when I feel more tears flowing out but looking at Sesshoumaru's arm as he holds me I sigh because he must have felt more upset than me since akio was his son.

Standing in his arms for a while as he looks out the window I look down when he lets me go then seeing him walk out of the room I sigh what was I going to do now.

Sitting in the dining room later that evening waiting for dinner I look up when a maid sets a cup in front of me and looking at the tea looking substance I look up at the maid.

" What's this." I ask quietly and seeing her look at Sesshoumaru as he sits at the head of the table I watch him motion to the cup.

" Just something to help you sleep tonight drink it." he says without looking at me as he sips his tea and drinking it down quickly I hand the cup back to the maid before she leaves after he nods to her when she shows him the empty cup then eating as much as I can I get up and go back to my new room after Sesshoumaru excuses me.

Laying in my bed later that night as I watch the rain beat on the windows I sigh tiredly and look at my watch and seeing that its well past two I shake my head.

"Something to help me sleep my ass." I say quietly as I sigh then laying in in my room about a week later thinking the same thing since for the last week Sesshoumaru has been having me take the same thing that's supposed to help me sleep and to help me relax twice a day I get up and pull on my robe then walking out of my room I look at the guards who are standing at my door watching me.

" Its late my lady shouldn't you be in bed sleeping." my guard chin says looking at me but nodding my head a little I sigh.

" I should but the tea that Lord Sesshoumaru has me taking seems to keep me up and awake instead of helping me to sleep is he still in his study?" I ask and seeing him shake his head I sigh.

" No my lady he already went to bed would you like me to bring you a cup of warm milk or tea to help you sleep?" he asks me and nodding to him I watch as he walks down the hall then turning to the other guard I motion him to walk with me.

" I want to go to the library maybe a little reading will help me to get tired." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I walk quietly to the library at his side then looking at the rows and rows of scrolls I look at Sesshoumaru's reading desk when I cant think of anything but seeing something on it that says white light I set my candle down and look at the scroll perplexed since Inuyasha called me a white light.

" The white light is widely sought after for her ability's to birth pure blooded demon children with the powers of cleansing should the sire be a high level demon…"

" What are you doing up at this hour?" Sesshoumaru's voice says from behind me scaring me as I read silently and holding my hand over my heart as I turn around quickly I look down a little and away from him when I find him wearing a pair of black silky sleeping pants and a matching button up shirt that is hanging open.

" I,I couldn't sleep so I came to get something to read to help me fall asleep I'm sorry if I woke you I didn't mean to." I say quietly and seeing him look over my shoulder at what I was looking at I watch him turn back to me before he grabs onto my arm lightly.

" The next time you are having troubles sleeping ask your guards for a sleeping tonic I do not like my residents walking around the palace at night." he says looking down at me after he leads me towards the door and nodding to him I sigh.

" Well I wouldn't have any trouble sleeping if the tea that you have been having me drink everyday worked if I didn't know any better I would say that its keeping me awake instead of putting me to sleep." I say looking down and seeing him look at me a little through the corner of my eye as we walk down the hall I see him nod.

" I will have the tea checked tomorrow to find out why it isn't working." he says walking me into my room then standing in front of my bed as he helps me out of my robe I sit in bed and look at him when he walks back over to me with a cup in his hand after he mixes something into it.

" Drink this." he says looking at me and looking at the cup I shake my head a little.

" I don't want it I don't think so many drugs are good for me maybe that's why I cant sleep." I say quietly as I look to the window but seeing him shake his head at me I watch him keep the cup up.

" You need to sleep and there is no drug in the teas you drink it is all natural." he says looking at me and taking the cup from his hand as he looks at me I drink it down quickly since he wont be taking no for an answer then handing him the cup back I watch him set it on the night table before he leans down and grabs my legs lightly.

" Try to get some sleep now and no more wondering at these hours." he says quietly as he pushes my legs under the blankets and nodding to him as he pulls the blankets up to my neck I yawn quietly as the tea begins to take effect then feeling him sit on the edge of the bed next to me I sigh and turn on my side towards him when he strokes my hair.

" You miss him don't you." he says quietly as he looks down at me and nodding to him already knowing that he is talking about akio I sigh.

" I want him back with me." I say quietly as tears fill my eyes and seeing him nod to me as he strokes my hair I see him lean down to me before he brings his face to my neck then feeling him nuzzle my neck with his nose and lips I feel him kiss my shoulder softly before he gets back up.

" Sleep tomorrow is another day." he says quietly as he walks to the door and nodding to him as I wipe my eyes I close my eyes sighing when he walks out.

Waking early to the sound of the door opening I sit up and watch as an older demoness walks into the room holding a tray and looking at her in confusion since I have never seen her I watch her smile at me.

" Good morning my lady I hope you slept well." she says quietly as she sets the tray on my bed side table and nodding a little to her I look at her good.

" Where's kina and who are you." I say quietly as I look at her and seeing her sit next to me I see her smile.

" I am tome my lady my Lord has put you in my care." she says emptying a little package into the tea cup and seeing her pour some steaming water into the cup I just look at it when she tries to hand it to me.

" What is it?" I ask her as I look at her and seeing her sigh I watch her grab my hand.

" Just something to help you relax." she says trying to hand me the cup and looking at her good I shake my head.

" I feel fine miss tome but thank you." I say pushing her hand away from me and seeing her look at me good I watch her shake her head a little.

" My Lord has ordered this with your meals every day for the next four days my lady I don't think that he will be happy if you do not do as he wishes." she says making me take the cup but looking at the cup unsure since I feel sad yes but not at the extent that I need to be taking these teas that are doing the opposite of what they are supposed to be doing I take a small sip and set the cup on the table next to the bed then seeing her pull the tray over my lap I watch her uncover it while I look at her.

" What is this?" I say quietly and seeing her sigh I watch her shrug.

" Breakfast in bed my lady." she says looking at me and rolling my eyes at her I sigh.

" Of that I can see why is it in here and not at the table where I am supposed to eat." I say quietly and seeing her sigh I see her stand up while she grabs the tea cup.

" My Lord has ordered you on bed rest to help you relax and rest hence breakfast in bed." she says handing me the cup again and narrowing my eyes at her since I don't want to take the tea I watch her cross her arms over her chest.

" Don't give me that look girl drink your tea and eat your food." she says looking at me and sighing in annoyance as she reminds me of Sesshoumaru I bring the cup to my lips and take a small sip then putting it back on the table as I turn to my food I watch her turn around and pick up a few of the things that are on the ground but getting an idea I dump the tea on the rug that is under the stand quickly before I bring the empty cup to my lips.

" May I have some more tea miss tome." I say when I see her turn to me and seeing her nod to me as she looks at me with a knowing look I watch her pour some more without adding the little package then hearing the door open a few minutes later I watch as Sesshoumaru walks into the room.

" Did she drink the tea grandmother?" he asks the demoness as he walks over to the bed while he watches me and seeing her shake her head a little I roll my eyes and look down.

" No my pup she dumped it on the rug." she says looking at me and sighing when Sesshoumaru pours another cup of tea as he stands next to me I watch him hold it out to me after he pours some more of what ever it is that they keep giving me into the cup but shaking my head as I look at the cup I watch him look at me with narrowed eyes.

" You are not getting a choice Shalimar drink the tea." he says holding the cup out to me and looking away from him as I turn my head I sigh.

" I don't know what it is or what it is for and what ever your maids keep telling me that it is for isn't what I feel I don't want it if you want me to rest I will take some of my own medication from my home." I say quilety as I look away from him and seeing him shake his head a little I feel him sit next to me.

" I don't like being hard on you nor do I like upsetting you after what happened to akio. I adjusted the herbs in the tea so now you should feel better just take it for me and stop this behavior I do not wish to punish you." he says looking at me and turning to him quickly after he says punish me I narrow my eyes at him as tears fill my eyes.

" Why would you punish me if I didn't do anything wrong and better yet why are you even here. From the day you brought me here you forgot about me and now you care all of a sudden. Even when akio was here you were never there stop bringing him up to me as if you knew him better than me you were never there and I was even though I wasn't his mother , you don't still hear him crying at night, you don't still see him looking up at you and smiling and you don't feel him laying his head on your chest when you are trying to sleep now leave me alone." I say in anger as tears fall down my cheek but seeing him look at me with serious look on his face I hear him sigh before he hugs me to his chest as I begin crying then feeling him stroke my back I as I cry into his neck I feel someone stroke my hair.

" Your wrong I hear him crying and when I see him I see him with you in your arms instead of mine." he says quietly as he hugs me and looking up at him I shake my head a little.

" Shouldn't you be with your mate trying to make her feel better over the loss of her son instead of me?" I ask him as I pull back a little but seeing his eyes harden as he looks at me I see him shake his head.

" I no longer have a mate and you would do well to never bring her up in my presence again." he says in a hard voice as he looks at me and nodding my head a little in fear at his anger as he looks at me I grab the tea cup after he holds it out to me then drinking it down quickly as he watches me I hear him sigh when he puts the cup away.

" Stay here and rest I will be by to see you later." he says as he stands up and nodding to him I watch him walk to the door.

" I leave her in your care grandmother." he says quietly and seeing her nod to him as he walks out I watch her turn back to me.

" For your own safety child do not bring up his late mate to him again he might just go feral on us." she says and looking at her good I shake my head in confusion.

"Late was she killed as well?" I ask her and seeing her nod to me I sigh while shaking my head.

" So he lost them both he must be so upset." I say quietly but seeing her shake her head I see her look at me good.

" He is not upset over the loss of his mate what hurts him is the loss of his son at the hands of his mate." she says quietly and feeling my eyes widen I look at her good.

" She wouldn't dare." I say quietly but seeing her nod to me I see her sit on my bed.

" She would and she did she took his life because he desired your warm arms over her own cold ones. Sesshoumaru needed an heir for his lands and since he got it he had no more need for her she didn't like the idea of that so she took his heir in a jealous fit when he wouldn't calm down with her as he does for you." she say quietly and shaking my head hard I look at her.

" Because of me that's why?" I say and seeing her nod to me I hear her sigh.

" One day he would have become Lord of these lands and since he did not want her she would have had nothing she thought that if she took his heir that Sesshoumaru would have to breed another pup on her but what she didn't count on was his anger or him taking her life." she says quietly and nodding to her in understanding I sit back on the head board thinking that if I never would have allowed him to be with me he would still be here.

Watching tome leave for the night later that evening after I eat dinner I get up quietly and grab my camera and looking at a few photos of akio that I took while he was still here I lay on my bed crying quietly but hearing the door open not too much later when I am almost asleep hugging my camera I hear some one walk over to me quietly.

Feeling some one sit on my bed next to me I see a hand reach over to my stomach where I have my camera and hearing Sesshoumaru sigh over me as he looks at the photo I feel him stroke my hair softly while he covers me up with his pelt then feeling him lean against my headboard as he sits next to me I curl into his side.

Sitting in my bed early a few days later I look at the door when I hear it begin opening and seeing tome walk over to my bed carrying a tray like she has been doing for the last few days I sit up and little and drink the tea down after she hands it to me then rubbing my stomach after I get a cramp I see her look at me good.

" What's wrong child?" she asks me and shaking my head a little I look down at my blanket.

" Just some cramps I think that am going to start my period in a few days." I say quietly and in confusion since I just had it around the time that akio was killed and seeing her nod to me I watch her place the tray of food over my lap and looking at the food with no appetite I shake my head.

" I'm not hungry nana." I say quietly and seeing her look at me good I see her nod.

" Very well my dear I will just bring you up an early lunch." she says moving the tray and nodding to her as I see her sit next to me I feel her touch my stomach with her hand.

" Where does it ache?" she says and touching where it is bothering me I see her nod to me as she rubs it kinda hard for a few seconds.

" Its just your cycle it will pass soon enough." she says quietly and seeing Sesshoumaru walk in quietly I watch her stand and look at him.

" Good morning my son." she says quietly as she looks at him and seeing him nod to her as he kisses her head I watch him look at the empty tea cup after he walks over to me.

" Did she drink it all grandmother?" he asks as he looks at me and seeing her nod to him I sigh.

" She did but she has no appetite." she says quietly as she looks at him and seeing him look at my tray of food I hear him sigh.

" Are you feeling unwell?" he asks me and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" Can I go out side today I don't like being closed in." I say quietly as I look at the window and feeling him touch my forehead I feel him turn my chin towards himself.

" I know that you don't but soon." he says quietly and seeing tome walk over to us I see her look at him.

" She's entered the beginning of her cycle and if you wish for a positive conception I suggest that it start tonight. Humans aren't like us it may last a few days but it can pass just as quick as it started without results." she says quietly as I look out the window not understanding what they are talking about and feeling Sesshoumaru stroke my hair I see him nod.

" Very well grandmother ready her for tonight." he says quietly before he walks out and seeing her turn back to me I see her sigh then sitting in bed later that evening after eating dinner I look up when there is a knock on the door.

Seeing tome walk over and open the door I watch her step to the side when a few maids walk in and seeing them walk over to me I look at them in confusion when they pull my blankets back.

" Time to get up my lady our Lord has ordered you bathed for tonight." one of the maids says and getting up and out of the bed with out complaints since I am so tired of the bed I follow them out of the room into the bathing room that is a few rooms down then standing there in confusion as two maids get in with me and begin scrubbing me like it is an every day thing I look at one of them as I reach for the rag.

" I can bathe my self I don't need you to do it for me." I say quietly but seeing tome shake her head I watch her motion to the maid to finish.

" Nana I don't like this I can take care of my self I can bathe my self and I feel fine to be up and about doing something instead of being on bed rest why is everyone treating me like this." I say to her but seeing her shake her head I watch her hand one of the maids a bottle of shampoo.

" I know that you don't but we are only following orders Sesshoumaru desires you cared for." she says quietly but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" This is driving me stir-crazy maybe its time for me to go I should have left after…"

" Don't even think about it girl this is your home now forget about the place you came from and never mention your desire to leave again." tome says in a hard voice interrupting me as she looks at me but shaking my head a little in confusion I look down while the maids finish my bath then changing into a sleeping gown that the maids give me that only comes up to my thighs revealing a lot of my legs I sigh and begin pulling the brush through my hair after I sit down.

" Your hair is quiet beautiful child I cant wait to see the kind of pups you will birth." nana says taking the brush from my hand before she pulls it through my hair and sighing a little since she keeps talking about seeing my children I grab my digital camera and show her a picture of my daughter then seeing her eyes light up I see her smile.

" Beautiful my dear how old is she?" she asks me and looking down I sigh.

" Five a few days ago." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me a she looks at the camera I turn to the door when someone knocks then seeing her walk over to answer it after she hands me back my brush I watch as a maid walks in.

" My Lord has summoned the lady ." she says bowing to nana and seeing nana nod to her I watch her turn to me.

" Up with you child Sesshoumaru desires your presence and I will be waiting for you here after he is done with you." she says quietly as she walks over to me holding my robe and getting up sighing as she helps me into it I follow the maid into the hall only to look in confusion when I see two new female guards waiting for me.

" Don't be afraid child go on." nana says looking at me when I turn back to her and following the guards down the hall I watch when one of them knock on a double door lightly before it opens then seeing Sesshoumaru who is wearing his pajama pants and an open button up shirt standing in the doorway looking at me I walk into the room unsure as my gut twists when he motions me in.

Looking around the room from the door way after he closes the door behind me I watch him walk over to a bottle that is sitting on a table before he pours something into two cups then seeing him turn back to me after he takes a drink from one of the cups I watch him look at me with heated golden eyes.

" Come here." he says quietly as he stands by his table watching me and walking over to him slowly as I look around me I look at a cup after he holds it up to me then taking it since I didn't see him put anything into it I smell it before taking a small sip.

" What is it?" I ask him quietly as I look at the cup and seeing him lean down to stoke the fire in the fire place I see him look at me after he stands back up.

" Sake." he says looking at me and taking another drink as he looks at me I jump when he reaches his hands out to me and unties my robe before he pulls it off of me then looking at him unsure as he lays it on the back a chair by his I see him motion to he bed that is covered in many nice looking blankets and sheets.

" Have a seat ." he says as he walks around the room blowing out the candles but looking at him unsure as to why he wants me in here when it looks like he is getting ready for bed, I walk over to his bed slowly and sit down next to his pelt then finishing off the cup quickly as I look around me I look up at him when he walks up to me and takes it from my hands softly.

" Is something wrong?" I ask him quietly as he looks at me from where he is standing and seeing him shake his head a little as he continues to watch me I watch him in confusion when he sits on the bed next to me before he leans over me making me lay down under him.

" Nothing is wrong not any more." he says quietly as he looks into my eyes and feeling him stroke my cheek and neck lightly as he follows his fingers with his eyes I feel my stomach jump when he brings his lips to my neck.

" Sess…Sesshoumaru." I say as I try to move away from him but seeing him look up at me after he sucks lightly on my shoulder I watch him look at me in confusion.

" You have a child and had a boyfriend when I found you so you are no stranger to a mans touch what do you fear." he asks me quietly as he looks into my eyes but shaking my head I look away from him.

" I was forced into it after a man found me walking home from school one day I didn't want it but I got pregnant and I have never let my boyfriend close to me enough to try." I say quietly and seeing him looking at me after he lifts my chin I feel him stroke my cheek.

" I am Lord here and you know how life here is now. I will be having you tonight it is just the way things are." he says looking at me as he leans up a little and looking away from him I feel tears fall down my cheeks.

" I'm no whore or prostitute." I say quietly after he lowers his head back to my neck and feeling him nod I feel him kiss my shoulder.

" You would not be here with me now were you one." he says quietly and feeling him remove his shirt I look up at the ceiling gasping when he rips my night gown off of me after tearing it down the front then feeling him hold me down while he lowers his mouth to my breast I fist the blanket in my hand hard when pleasure shoots through my groin area.

Trembling in his hold when he lowers his hand down my stomach and to my inner thigh I jump when he strokes me softly and feeling him pull off his sleeping pants I feel him lower himself over me after he pulls my thighs open.

Gasping trembling jumping and arching my back when he begins stroking my neither lips and my nub I moan quietly when he lowers his mouth to my neck as he cages me in with his body and feeling my release coming close I gasp and open my eyes wide when I feel him slide into me quickly after he moves his hand.

Seeing him look down at me a little as he begins to piston his hips I arch my back and cry out softly as I grab onto the blankets in my fists when he hits something inside of me that has pleasurable shocks flowing through my lower stomach then clenching my eyes tight as he continues to pump himself into me I feel him stroke my stomach and chest after he brings his hand up.

" Oh god ahh." I say quietly as he lowers his mouth to my breast before he sucks on the nipple hard and feeling him lower his head into my neck after he lets my nipple go I feel him kiss my shoulder as he grabs on to the head board hard then feeling him open my thighs more as he pulls it up on his hip higher I grip his arm tight and cry out in pleasure when he speeds up his thrusts.

" Ahh." I gasp out holding onto him as my body begins convulsing when he brings me to my release but feeling him only slam into me harder as he holds my arching hips down I grip his arm tighter as tears leak down my cheeks then feeling him slow down his strokes as my orgasm passes I pant in his neck while he lays his head on my shoulder as I try to calm my breathing down.

Seeing him lean up a little as he looks at me I see him lift his hand to my cheek before he wipes my tears away and feeling him lean his head down to mine as he lays his forehead on mine I feel him kiss me softly on the lips.

" Shh." he says as I try to calm down and feeling him pull out of me slowly as he grips my hips lightly I roll over onto my stomach when he turns me over but feeling him pull me up onto my knees as he kneels behind me I allow him to push me onto my hands and knees before he pulls me back and into him.

" Hang on here ." he says into my ear as he leans over me while gripping my hands in his and laying my chest flat on the bed after he pushes it down with my back end up as he stretches my hands to the head board I feel him kiss my back.

" Good girl." he whispers as he nips at my ear and shoulder and doing as he says when I feel him stroking me up and down with his cock while he grabs my hips in his hand tight I grip the headboard hard in my hand crying out when he slams himself into me hard then feeling myself jerk forward with his movements I hear him growl over me.

" By the gods you feel so good ." he says as he continues to pound his hips into my ass then clenching my eyes tight I bring one of my hands back and reach for his hand that is holding onto my hip too tight.

" Ahhh." I cry out loudly into the blanket panting in pleasure as another orgasm surges through me and feeling him grab my hand in his I feel him kiss my palm before he grips it in his hand then feeling him grab my other hand before pulling them both behind my back I lay flat on my chest when he pushes me down more .

Feeling him lift my back end higher without letting my wrists go I turn my face to the side with my cheek on blanket as I pant for breath then looking behind me in confusion when I don't feel him moving I ball my hands into fists and cry out in pleasure when he surges into me hard.

" Ahhh." I cry out in pleasure as he begins slamming his long hard cock into me as far as it can go before pulling out again repeating the process again and again until my legs feel like jelly underneath me then turning my face into the blanket as I cry out my orgasm in pleasure unable to stop myself each time he slams his cock into me I feel him lean over me more while his long silky hair caresses my back.

" Say my name so that all who reside here will know to who you belong." he says as he lets my wrists go while he slows himself down until stopping and feeling my aching arms fall to the sides after he lets them go I move my arms up slowly to make the ache go away then wiping the tears from my eyes I grab the head board again hard when he after grabbing my hips in his hands again begins pounding into me with out abandon while he growls lowly over me.

" Ah ,oh god Sesshoumaru." I cry out into my arm after I lay my head into it and feeling another orgasm building with each of his hard strokes I turn my face to the side panting only to see him looking at me with his eyes bleeding red then feeling his hips jerking into me as he also finds his release I try to stay where I am when he holds me down on the bed while he continues to pump lightly into me while he empties himself into my wet cavern.

Falling onto the bed exhausted as I pant still with him over me I feel him fall onto his stomach next to me after he moves off of me then seeing him just laying there panting I turn into the blanket and wipe my eyes but hearing a knock on the door a few minutes later when my breathing begins to calm down I watch him get up before grabbing his robe.

" Come here." he says looking at me as he stands next to me then getting up on shaky feet I allow him to help me into my robe before he walks me to the door.

" Make sure she stays in bed until I call for her again." he says to nana after he opens the door and seeing her nod to him after he pushes me to her side I see him turn to the guards.

" See to it that no one starts sniffing around her if I see males close to her now I will have their heads." he says in a hard voice when the guards both look at him and seeing them both nod quickly as they bow I feel him lean down to me after he turns away from them.

" Go with grand mother and rest I will be calling for you a little later." he says quietly before he kisses my cheek and turning away from him in anger since I didn't want to enjoy him taking me I walk back to my room before closing the door behind me but seeing nana walk in while I am standing by the window I hear her sigh.

" Get into bed child." she says quietly but shaking my head I glare at her.

" Did you know that he wanted to bed me that that was why he called for me?" I say looking at her and seeing her nod to me I sigh.

" I should left after akio died I never should have stayed here I should have known that something was up when he wouldn't let me leave." I say in anger as I lay my head in my hand but feeling her grip my shoulders lightly I hear her sigh as she leads me to the bed.

" It isn't as bad as you seem to think child Sesshoumaru is a good Lord, a generous lover and you will be taken care of who could ask for more." she says quietly but shaking my head as she sits me on the bed I glare up at her.

" Being taken care of isn't everything to me because I can take care of my self I lost my reason for being here, I been turned into his own personal whore and this doesn't come close as I felt about leaving before to my desire to leave now. I have a life and a daughter back in my home waiting for me and I put it off to take care of his son how dare he do this to me I never asked for this what the hell happened to him hating humans and now he beds them." I say as tears fall down my cheeks and feeling her sit on the bed I feel her lay me down.

" You have it all wrong child he doesn't hate humans he just hates weakness but he adores you just give him a chance you will come to see this as well." she says as she strokes my hair and nodding to her I narrow my yes at her.

" Yes I can see how much he calls me to his bed sends me out afterwards and tells me to get some rest because he will be calling me back I don't call that adoring I call that being horny and taking what he can get." I say in anger and turning on my side away from her I hear her sigh.

" Demons aren't like humans child you know this when we breed with another it isn't always about being horny and as a Lord he would never take what he can get since he can have anyone. He wanted you and he got you now no other demons will try to claim you it is just the way of our kind." she says quietly as she strokes my hair and shaking my head I sigh since until I get out of here there is nothing I can do I hug my pillow.

" Isn't it cross breeding what he's doing breeding with something that isn't his own species maybe it isn't so good that we mix who knows what will come out of this." I say quietly as I look at the window and hearing her sigh I see her nod.

" Just endure it for a few more days and I am sure that he will have his fill of you after you hold onto what he's sown ." she says talking quietly and sighing since she sometimes talks in riddles that I don't understand I feel her stroke my hair.

" What ever at least no one where I am from can ever boast about having a man of his caliber and status wanting them this will make my sister and friends jealous when I show them my pictures of him that I took after I go back." I say quietly but hearing her sigh I look at her when she turns my face.

" I told you before no more talk of leaving this is your home." she says quietly but shaking my head as I look at her I narrow my eyes at her.

" I will do nothing of the sort and after his little game as soon as I get a chance I am leaving to find another way back home I am nobodies whore nor do I enjoy being treated like one. So he's good in bed and he's been nice the past few days most men do when they want something but when akio was still here he didn't even know that I existed and he made sure that I felt how much he remembered us at one in the morning when he was checking my window or after breakfast where he ordered me back to my wing of the castle like my very presence there upset him. Sango told me before she left the she was going to take me to her village with her after akio didn't need me anymore so the next time I see her I am going to take her up on her offer to go to the slayers village and from there I will go home" I say in anger and hearing her sigh I feel her stroke my hair.

" Calm down and rest I understand that you are upset but getting your self all worked up will not help you should you upset him and if you begin speaking about leaving to the slayers village where he can hear you, you will upset him a great deal." she says and sighing I shake my head.

" Its not like it matters anyways because when he comes in here one morning one day and finds me gone he is still going to be upset." I say quietly as she watches me and seeing her shake her head I feel her cover me up then waking up not to much later to someone shaking me I look up at nana in confusion when I feel her pull my blanket back.

" Sesshoumaru is calling for you come on." she says tiredly but shaking my head I turn over and cover back up after I yank the blanket out of her hand.

" I am not a fucking call girl he can call for some one else to his bed I want to sleep." I say quietly but seeing her shake her head I look at her in astonishment when she pulls me up and out of the bed before she walks me to the door.

" You need to stop with this behavior child I will not have him upset with me because you don't want to go to him." she says pushing me into the guards arm and seeing her turn to Sesshoumaru's room I lower my head and sigh when the guards drag me to his room then seeing him open his door wearing a robe with narrowed eyes after she knocks I glare at he guards when they push me into his room before he turns to her.

" Keep her with you tonight I don't think walking back and forth is good for what your trying to plant." she says quietly and seeing him nod to her I see him turn to me with narrowed eyes after he closes the door then backing away from him in fear when he walks up to me I feel him back me into his desk hard before he pulls my robe off of me.

" Your hurting me let me go ." I say when he turns me around and feeling him bend me over the desk while he holds me down with one hand in between my shoulder blades I cry out in pain when he slams his hard cock into me then feeling him spread my legs more with his feet as he continues to pound into me I grab the end of the desk hard while gritting my teeth.

" I am your Lord and you are mine when I send for you ,you will come to me or I will make this as painful as I can for you do you understand me." he growls out in anger over me as he pounds into me with painful thrusts while he holds me down on the desk by the hair and nodding to him as I feel tears leak down my cheeks and onto the desk I try to push him off of me without success.

" I'm sorry I wont do it again please stop your hurting me." I say crying as he continues his punishment and feeling him slow his strokes down as he lays his forehead on my back I hear him sigh as he rubs my sides softly then feeling him begin again with a different rhythm I clench the edges of the desk when the pain is replaced with pleasure.

" Not everything here is bad my little one and what is going to come from this union between us will be something amazing that you will adore and kill for should anyone threaten it and it will be ours, ours to guide to nurture to adore to care for I will let no one stop this from happening not even you my beautiful female I will not allow anyone to stand in the way of what I desire and I desire you all of you and all that you can give." he says into my neck after leaning over me and clenching my eyes in pleasure while his words pass me by at the feeling he of provoking in me I feel him stroke my neck after he pulls my hair to the side.

" Oh god that feels good." I pant out as he continues pumping his hard cock into me as he holds one of my hips in his hands and gripping the desk tighter after he leans up while grabbing both of my hips I toss my hair back and cry out in rapture when he begins slamming himself into me hard while he grinds his hips into my ass.

" By the gods you feel good around me." he says quietly as he continues to pound into me and laying my head on the desk when I feel my orgasm coming on fast I hear him growl loud when my body begins clenching around his hard member when wave after wave of pleasure flow through me.

" Ahh." cry out into my arm as I bite my lip while he continues thrusting into me with jerky movements and feeling him slow down as he empties him self into my waiting cavern I feel him wrap his arm around my waist as he lays over me catching his breath then feeling him pull out of me after a few minutes I feel him lift me into his arms before he lays me in his bed.

Curling in his arms with my head on his chest after he pulls me in into him I hear him sigh as he strokes my back and feeling him lift my chin so that I am looking at him I feel him kiss me on the lips softly.

" See to it that this is the last time that you disobey me I don't like punishing you or causing you pain but I will if I need to and remember this when you get the urge to leave me your mine ,you belong to me and I don't take loss lightly ." he says looking at me and nodding to him as I look into his eyes I feel him kiss me again softly then laying my head on his chest as he hugs me to himself I hear him sigh.

" Sleep my little one you still have a long night ahead of you." he says quietly as he strokes my hair and nodding to him I close my eyes and yawn only to gasp and jump when I feel his pelt move up my legs before it wedges its self inside of my dripping entrance after twisting around my leg.

" Oh god your pelt your pelt." I say panting as I look up at him when I feel it move inside of me stretching me slightly and seeing Sesshoumaru look at me good I feel him lower his hand in between my thighs before he pushes a finger into me slightly while he rubs my nub with his thumb.

" Its fine and resting the same thing you should be doing." he says looking at me with heated golden eyes and laying my head on his chest when I feel the pelt pull my legs more open and over his raised leg I gasp when I feel it pump into me more as his fingers play with me like I was some kind of instrument then feeling my body tremble when he pulls another orgasm from me I feel him kiss my head.

" You react so beautifully to my touch my little one why did I wait for so long to make you mine." he says quietly as he strokes my hair and panting slightly as I try to catch my breath when his pelt and his hand stop all movements I sigh tiredly while laying sprawled over his chest.

Spending three days in Sesshoumaru's bed while being confined strictly to his bed alone accept when tome takes me to the bathroom in the day and Sesshoumaru over me at night I sigh when he strokes my sweaty back softly after another bout of love making before I fall asleep..

Waking to the sound of light moans later I look up gasping when I feel pleasure shoot through me and seeing Sesshoumaru over me pumping into me slowly as his head lays in my neck I grip the blanket in my hands and cry out in pleasure then feeling him suck on my neck while he nips lightly with his sharp teeth I arch my neck in pleasure and grab his back.

" Oh god Sesshoumaru that feels so good oh god you feel so good don't stop." I pant out as he keeps hitting something inside of me that has stars clouding my vision and feeling him lean up a little I feel him kiss me hard on the lips then gripping his neck in my hand just under his hair I deepen the kiss only to feel him shutter above me.

Feeling him break the kiss as he leans up a little I grip his arm in one of my hands while he grips the head board tight and feeling him pump into me hard jarring me forward I cry out in pleasure as he lays his forehead on mine then feeling him lift one of my legs over his shoulders I feel my eyes widen when he continues pumping into me hard.

" Oh god Sesshoumaru what are you doing to me." I pant out as I feel my orgasm coming up quickly and seeing him look at me with red eyes as he pulls out all the way before he slams into me all the way again I see him smirk.

" Making you mine my bitch." he says in a rougher voice and closing my eyes as I arch my back when I find my release I hear him growl over me when he finds his too then laying with him over me as he pants in my neck I feel him lift up a little as he stares down at me.

" It wont be much longer now my little one and then you can fully rest." he says quietly and nodding to him while being unsure of what he is taking about I sigh heavily and curl into him after he lays on the bed next to me facing me then feeling the telltale sign of his pelt moving up my leg as he hugs me to his chest I moan quietly when it moves into its usual night time place inside of me stretching me slightly.

" What do you think of coming to my room permanently would you like this my little one." he says quietly and shaking my head a little even though I do enjoy sleeping next to him I look up at him.

" I am not sure that its alright my Lord I heard some of your maids talking when they come in here to clean your room they say that it isn't right that you keep a human in here like some kind of pet that you bed that you never allowed your last mate to share your room that it is indecent me always being in here since I am just a human and not your mate maybe I should just stay in my room I don't like the way everyone talks about me like I am some kind of whore that I only came here to climb into your bed." I say quietly and hearing him sigh as he looks at the ceiling I feel him lift my chin so that I am looking at him.

" Do not listen to the gossip of the servants my little one I know what I am doing and I need not the approval of an ignorant race who is below me to dictate my actions when I am forging our future ease your mind." he says quietly as he looks at me but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" My race is below you Sesshoumaru my race is below even the ignorant servants everyone here says it I have even heard you say it." I say quietly but seeing him shake his head I feel him grip my chin tight as he makes me look up at him.

" You my little one are a white light and this in itself makes you equal to me in status be you human or not no one who matters will find fault in me taking you to my bed and into my life for good ease your mind." he says quietly and nodding to him as I kiss his thumb I feel him stroke my bottom lip.

" Sleep my little one its been a long night." he says quietly after he kisses me softly and nodding to him I close my eyes and sigh then hugging his chest as I nuzzle him I feel him hug me tighter.

Waking to the sound of the door opening two weeks later I open my eyes with out moving and look as nana comes in and seeing her walk over to me as I feel my stomach churn like its been doing for the last few days I feel her turn me over so that I am laying on my back.

"Still feeling bad my child?" she asks me as she rubs my lower stomach lightly and nodding to her as I sit up I get up quickly and allow her to help me into my robe before I go to the bathroom then vomiting into the wooden bowl that the maids set out for me I feel nana pull my hair off of my shoulders.

" Come on dear lets get you back to bed Sesshoumaru is do home any day and he isn't going to be too happy to see you out of bed since your feeling bad." she says quietly and nodding to her I walk back to the bed after washing out my mouth then laying down on my back with her help before she opens my robe I feel her rub my stomach lightly while she touches it in certain places.

" This isn't fair its been so long since I have been out side and Sesshoumaru said that after he got back from his trip that I could and now I cant go out since I am not feeling well ." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me as she rubs my stomach lightly I see her smile.

" Maybe child but Sesshoumaru will be very happy to see you when he returns." she says quietly and nodding to her I turn on my side and hug my pillow after she closes my robe but hearing a knock on the door later as I read a book I look up when it opens after I say enter.

" My lady you have a few guests." the maid akina says as she bows and nodding to her I sit my book down.

" Send them in." I say quietly and seeing kagome and sango walk in with Inuyasha and miroku I smile and stand up before I hug kagome and sango.

" Sango kagome I missed you both so much." I say quietly as they both hug me back and seeing kagome look around the room I see her smile big at me while she hands me a small box.

" So where is he at he should be crawling in his human form now shouldn't he my brother liked it when he was a baby maybe akio will like it also." kagome says looking at me and shaking my head a little I sit back on the bed holding the box in my arms and look down.

" He's gone kagome." I say quietly and seeing her nod to me I see her smile.

" Did Sesshoumaru take him to his fathers with him I didn't see him there." she says looking at Inuyasha but seeing Inuyasha just looking at me with saddened eyes I hear him sigh.

" I'm sorry I know how much you cared for him." he says quietly and nodding to him as I look out the window I sigh.

" What's going on?" kagome and sango says looking at me and sighing I look inside of the box sadly at the little train toy.

" Almost a month ago Sesshoumaru took me to town to get fitted for a formal kimono for a ball that was coming up and while we were gone hitomi went into his room while he was crying and killed him." I say quietly and seeing both girls and miroku look at me in shock I see kagome kneel down in front of me.

" But he was just a baby how could she do something like that to her own son?" she asks me and shaking my head I sigh.

" I asked the same thing and I was told that one day he would have become Lord of these lands and since he did not want her she would have had nothing she thought that if she took Sesshoumaru's heir that he would have to breed another pup on her since he wouldn't touch her anymore but what she didn't count on was his anger or him taking her life." I say quietly and seeing both girls sit down I hear them sigh then turning to Inuyasha I look at his dog ears in question.

" Inuyasha I am not trying to be rude or anything but why do you have dog ears on top of your head while you are in this form?" I say quietly and seeing him look at me good I see him shrug.

" My pops bred with a human and had me this is my only form half dog and half man." he says quietly and nodding to him I turn to kagome when she turns to me.

" Many demons are highly prejudice about the mixing of the breeds and most demons don't like half demons. Many are sought out at birth by both races and killed inu here made it since his father protected him but many aren't that lucky." she says quietly and looking down I sigh but seeing miroku turn to me also I watch him lean back on the chair.

" Have you thought of trying to find a way to your home now that you aren't caring for the pup any more?" he says and nodding a little to him I sigh.

" I have but it wont be happening." I say quietly and seeing them all look at me in confusion I watch sango touch my shoulder.

" I already offered you a place in my village you can come with us now." she says looking at me but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" One day me and Sesshoumaru's daughters were playing a game out side in the gardens atsuki ran towards the forest and I went after her to stop her the next thing I knew I was surrounded by slayers it didn't take Sesshoumaru to long to get to me but he was furious I learned after that day to never venture into the forest and to keep my distance from the slayers." I say quietly and seeing inu look at me good I hear him sigh.

" He whipped you didn't he?" he says quietly and nodding to him I sigh.

" Yeah he was upset that I disobeyed his orders." I say quietly but seeing kagome and sango turn disbelieving eyes to me I watch then look at my back.

" You allowed him to whip you?" sango says looking at the faint marks lining my back but seeing Inuyasha turn to her I see him shake his head.

" And how do you propose she stop him sango he's a demon lord and she is just a human who doesn't know how to protect herself there isn't much he can do to her that she would be able to stop." he says and seeing her nod to him I see her turn back to me.

" Well were here now and since you don't have to take care of his pup we'll take you home with us there the slayers will teach you to protect your self." she says but shaking my head I sigh.

" Don't get me wrong I want nothing more than to see my daughter again but I am not aloud to leave in fact I am not aloud to get out of bed or leave my room." I say quietly and seeing them all look at me in confusion I watch Inuyasha look at the door where guards are standing.

" On who's orders?" he asks me and sighing I look down.

" Sesshoumaru's and I wont bring up my desire with him again to leave the last time was a painful experience." I say quietly and seeing kagome and sango looking at me I watch them look at me in confusion.

" Why wont he let you leave and what did he do to you?" sango asks but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" I don't know why he wont let me go he doesn't seem to understand that I didn't only lose his son that I lost my daughter as well and all this bed rest is driving me stir crazy I want to go out side but they wont let me." I say quietly but seeing sango look at me good I see her narrow her eyes at me.

" What did he do to you that has you afraid to leave?" she says but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" It doesn't matter and so long as I follow his rules he wont do it again." I say quietly but seeing them all look at me I sigh.

" Don't feel bad for me I like it here with him." I say quietly while meaning it but seeing them all shake their heads I watch Inuyasha look at me.

" You're a human and I know my brother he hates humans with a passion he may be kind and caring to you to get what he wants but that doesn't change the fact that he hates your race. Staying here isn't good for your health look at you ,you look thin and sick you need to leave here." he says looking at me but shaking my head I sigh.

" Even if I wanted to he wouldn't let me he told me so look I care for him and he wants me to stay here it will be fine." I say quietly but seeing everyone shake their heads I turn to my door after someone knocks lightly.

" Come." I say loud enough for them to hear and seeing the door open quietly I look up at Sesshoumaru when he walks into the room with tome then seeing him look around the room at everyone standing around I watch him sneer at Inuyasha.

" Half breed had I been aware that you and your party would be invading my home I would have put out more guards." he says looking at Inuyasha and seeing Inuyasha shrug I see him motion to me.

" We didn't come to visit you we came to see how Shalimar was doing." he says but seeing Sesshoumaru walk beside me I feel him lay his hand on my shoulder.

" She is fine as you can see." he says looking at Inuyasha but seeing Inuyasha shake his head I hear him sigh.

" Man your nuts look at the girl she is ill she doesn't look fine." he says looking at me and seeing Sesshoumaru turn to me I watch him look at me good.

" What ails her." he asks tome with narrowed eyes as he rubs my shoulder and seeing her smile a little I watch her stroke my hair.

" The seed has taken she carries my son." she says quietly and looking at kagome and sango since I never could under stand tome's way to talk I see them both looking at me with wide eyes before they both turn to inu

" Who." Inuyasha says looking at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes but seeing Sesshoumaru turn to him I hear him growl.

" None of your concern half breed." he says but feeling my stomach churn again I get up and run to the bathroom only to empty my stomach in to the bowl then feeling someone pulling my hair out of my face and hand as I kneel over the bowl I sigh when it passes.

" How far along are you Shalimar?" kagome asks me as I get up carefully while she looks at me and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" Far along with what?" I say quietly as she grabs onto my arm and hearing her sigh I watch her shake her head.

" Far along pregnant." she says but shaking my head I roll my eyes at her.

" I am not pregnant I am just sick." I say quietly but seeing her shake her head I see her motion to my room.

" Tome is a royal midwife and you are under her personal care she her self said that the seed had taken and that you carry your pregnant." she says looking at me but looking at her good I shake my head a little.

" I don't well I do but I am not due for my cycle my cycle… oh god they knew she told him and he called me to his bed the same night." I say looking at her in tears as I remember what tome told Sesshoumaru the night he called me to his bed and seeing her shake her head a little I hear her sigh.

" Who was it?" she says quietly and looking to my room I sigh.

" Lord Sesshoumaru." I say quietly and seeing her look at me I see her nod.

" He ordered you to the mans bed was he at least human?" she asks me but shaking my head I look at her good.

" It was Sesshoumaru he ordered me to his own bed and he kept me there for four days under him." I say quietly and seeing her look at me with wide eyes I see her look towards my room.

" He did. You and he had sex." she says in astonishment and nodding to her I sigh.

" Three or four times a night for four days." I say quietly and seeing her sigh I watch her look at me good.

" What was he like you know in bed?" she asks me quietly and looking at her good I shrug a little.

" Very vigorous ,very skilled ,very well made and very hard to turn down." I say quietly and seeing her smile at me a little I see her look at me in confusion.

"I don't get it he can control it why would he get you pregnant " she says quietly and shaking my head a little I sigh.

" Maybe it's a mistake he doesn't seem to care for Inuyasha why would he create one of his own." I say quietly and seeing her shake her head a little I walk back to my room and seeing Sesshoumaru standing by my bed I walk over to him only to look up at him when he stands in front of me.

" Go with tome to our room and lay down I will be there to join you shortly." he says stroking my hair and looking up at him good I sigh.

" Yes my Lord." I say quietly and feeling him lean his head down to me I feel him kiss my cheek then turning to my friends I sigh.

" Good by I hope I see you all soon before you leave again." I say quietly but seeing Sesshoumaru shake his head a little I sigh.

" Go on now and get her something for the upset stomach." he says pushing me to tome's hands before he turns to her and following her to his room quietly after she nods to him I sigh when she removes my robe before she pulls the blankets back then getting into bed I look up at her.

" Kagome says that I am pregnant and that you are a mid wife is this true." I ask quietly and seeing her nod to me as she covers me up I see her smile.

" I am and you are in a few months you are going to have another pup to care for and Sesshoumaru is going to have another heir." she says quietly and sighing as I look around the room after drinking a cup of tea that she hands me I lay down on the pillow after she lays me down then looking into the darkness of the room for a little while I watch as tome leaves after Sesshoumaru walks in.

" Tome says that I'm pregnant." I say quietly as he removes his clothes and seeing him nod to me I watch him lay in the bed in front of me after he is undressed.

" As much as I had you under me it was to be expected." he says leaning his head down to my stomach and feeling him kiss me lightly just under my belly button I hear him sigh.

" Really soon you will birth me another heir and this time I wont mess up we'll keep him safe together." he says looking at me after he leans up and sighing I lay my head on his chest after he pulls me into his arms.

" I thought that you didn't like half breeds or the thought of breeding them why would you allow this to happen." I say quietly but feeling him lift my chin I hear him sigh.

" It isn't the fact that I don't like half breeds my little one I dislike Inuyasha for many good reasons but that doesn't mean that I dislike them in general and about our pup you need not worry over him he will be born full demon just like akio was only he will be immune to the priestesses powers of purification. When a demon chooses to have children he often chooses the female best fit to give him strong healthy children that is one of the reasons I chose you the other is ,is because I saw the way you cared for akio even if you thought that I was never there I was always watching and I knew that you would make a fine mother for my pups." he says looking at me as he strokes my stomach and nodding a little since what's done is done I feel him kiss me on the head as he hugs me.

" After you give birth I will be calling a gathering of the other high lords to introduce you formally as my mate but I must wait until after you give birth since high level demons are only aloud to mate to humans if they are white lights after they give birth " he says looking at me and looking at him good I feel my heart beat speed up.

" You want me for your mate." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I feel him nuzzle my nose.

" I would not have gone through all of this had I not. From the moment I held you after we lost akio I decided then that you were going to be mine." he says looking at me and hugging his chest tight I sigh.

" I missed you Sesshoumaru." I say quietly as I rub his back lightly and seeing him nod to me as he lowers his face to my neck I feel him push me onto my back before he opens my thighs then feeling him push into me slowly after he lays over me I arch my back moaning softly when he begins a slow rhythm.

" Oh god." I say into his neck as he holds me to him self and feeling him kiss my shoulder softly as he lays over me with out putting all of his weight on me I feel him pump into me harder and deeper after he grabs on to the headboard then grabbing onto his arms as I cry out softly in pleasure I hear him groan over me.

Looking up at him in the fire light as he pumps into me I sigh and stroke his cheek.

" How could such an incredible being want me he was devastatingly handsome he was very loving and careful and a plus was he was amazing in bed so he gets upset when you don't follow his orders what man doesn't but if you did and you did as he said he made it all worth it." I think to my self as I gaze up at him and seeing his eyes gazing into mine as I come out of thought I gasp loudly when he lifts my thigh over his hip higher before he picks up his pace.

" All I could think of when I was laying awake at night was feeling you around me as you take me in. Now my heaven sent angel you will focus on me and nothing else" he says quietly as he lays his head on my shoulder and grabbing his side in my hand as he pushes me over the edge I hear him moan softly in my neck as he finds his release as well.

" Woman you need to stop that. You going to make me lose my reputation." he says into my neck as he pants over me and smiling at him a little I kiss his cheek softly.

" Its your own fault if you weren't so good in bed I would have no need to compromise your reputation my Lord." I say quietly as I stare at the ceiling panting lightly and feeling him lean up I feel him kiss my forehead.

" I adore you my white light." he says quietly as he looks at me and nodding to him I smile.

" And I you my Lord." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing his eyes brighten up I feel him kiss my cheek softly before he rolls off of me then curling into his arms after he pulls me to his chest I hear him sigh.

" Now I know what my father always talks about just being here with you my little one makes it worth it its not the money the power the status its just you." he says quietly as he strokes my back and sighing as I hug him tighter I feel my self dosing off.

Sitting in the gardens for the first time in months a few days later while Sesshoumaru is patrolling his boarders I look up when I hear a sound and seeing a small kitten looking at me from the edge of the woods as it limps closer I walk a little closer only to stop when my guard steps up to me.

" My lady you know the rules you are not aloud to venture into the forest." he says quietly and nodding to him I point to the kitten that is just sitting down watching us.

" I wasn't going to go in will you get him for me my general." I say smiling up at him and seeing him turn to my other guard I see him motion him to the cat.

" Isn't it kind of odd that a cat would come willingly into a dogs territory." I say smiling as the guard hands me the cat and seeing that it has two tails I pet its soft fur.

" Very my lady you must be careful just because something is cute and fluffy doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous." he says looking at the cat and nodding to him I smile again.

" Don't be a grouch my dear general he's just a kitten." I say handing it to him and seeing the kitten nuzzle his cheek I see him nod.

" I have seen him hanging around here for a few days and he has no scent on him just be careful my lady no everything is as it seems ." he says handing the cat back to me and nodding to him I walk back over to the bench to sit but sitting the kitten on the ground when he begins to try to get out of my arms after the guards move back to their posts I look around me in confusion when I see both of my guards drop to the ground in a dead faint.

" General chin." I say as I walk closer to him but seeing movement through the corner of my eyes coming out of the forest I make to run to the castle doors when I see many slayers coming at me only to stop dead in my tracks when the kitten bursts in to flames in front of me.

" Oh god nana, nana ." I scream out when the cat turns into a saber tooth tiger in front of me and backing away from it as it walks close to me I scream in fear when I feel someone grab my arms from behind then feeling something on my face covering my nose I feel my world go fuzzy and then black.

Waking alone in a hard bed some time later I sit up and grab my head then looking around me I feel my heart beat pick up when I remember what happened in the gardens.

" Oh god." I say quietly as I get off of the bed and noticing that I am not wearing the soft elegant kimono that Sesshoumaru gave to me but a brown plain old one I begin looking for a way out but hearing the door open as I look around the room I look in fear when a man who looks a little older than me walks into the room.

" Calm down miss you wont be harmed here." he says looking at me but shaking my head I move away from him and towards the door.

" Why have I been taken from my home and who are you where am I." I say in tears as I stands in the middle of the shabby room.

" I am aktari the village leaders son and this is my home you were rescued from the demons keep yesterday by our hunting party." he says quietly but shaking my head I back to the door.

" I want to go back you had no right taking me if my Lord finds me gone when he comes home he is going to be upset." I say crying a little bit but hearing the door open I watch as Inuyasha and sango walk into the room.

" Inuyasha they took me I have to go back." I say as I look at him but seeing him shake his head as he walks towards me I hear him sigh.

" You don't have to be afraid of him anymore he cant hurt you here we're going to protect you now." he says looking at me but shaking my head I move away from him.

" You knew about this how could you he is going to think that I ran away from him." I say looking at him but hearing him sigh I feel him pull me into his arms as I cry.

" Let him think what he wants your place is here with your own kind not being his concubine and whipping boy." he says quietly but shaking my head I pull away from him only for him to grip my shoulders hard as more men walk into the house.

" Your place is here now humans have no place in the demons lives besides being their slaves stop this now." he says in a hard voice and looking around me in fear I nod to him a little.

" Ari She's been trained by Lord Sesshoumaru to do as he says when he says and she is afraid to leave his side out of fear of getting whipped I know that it may be hard on her but I think that she should be fixed into a new life." he says looking at Ari and seeing him nod to him I see him smile.

" Your right the best way for her to get over what happened is to move on and get on with her life this is my son aktari she will be his wife on the next harvest moon." he says pushing me into the mans arms but shaking my head as I try to move away from him I grab my cheek when I feel Ari hit me.

" Now none of that girl this is your new life and you best get used to it for your own good." he says looking down at me and lowering my head as I hold my cheek I stand where I am in fear.

" Not like that you stupid girl have you never worked in the fields before planting." Ari says ripping a plant out of my hand as he looks at me but shaking my head a little as I back away from him in fear since in my whole month of being here he has hurt me more than Sesshoumaru ever did I see him narrow his eyes at me.

" I will not show you again if I have to check your work again because it isn't right you wont be able to lay on your back for a whole month." he says glaring at me and nodding to him I grab the plant and do it like he showed me while knowing that he is going to hit me anyways then crouching down under some bushes in my slayers suit the next day as I am taught with the other girls to hunt our so called enemy's I look up in fear when we hear growling coming from ahead of us.

" Don't just stand there girl use your weapon and your powers to defend your self." Ari says in anger as I just stand there with my bow raised and arrow drawn looking at a giant dog demon in his demon form growling at us but shaking my head as it closes in on me I back away from it.

" I want nothing to do with this I want to go home and if he takes my life than so be it this isn't right who are you to decide who lives and who dies just because they are different than you when Sesshoumaru finds you I'll watch him take your head." I say to Ari as the big black dog growls at me but seeing him look at me good as I stare at him in fear after I lower my bow I watch him leap over me and into the bushes before he disappears but feeling something hard hit me on the back after he is gone I cry out in pain when my suit tears then laying on the ground in aktari's hut later that night as I cry silently I look up when I hear some noise by the window only to back up in fear when I see a man wearing a cloak standing inside of the hut.

" You need not fear me my child I mean you no harm." he says quietly as he looks at me with glowing violet eyes after he lowers his hood but backing away from the demon anyways I see him kneel down in front of me after I hit the wall.

" You did me a great justice by not unleashing your powers on me today my child and since you saw it in you to follow your heart even though you knew that there would be consequences I will give you a gift." he says looking at me and looking at him unsure as he holds his empty hand out to me I watch in confusion when he blows something on me that settles on my skin before sinking in .

" What have you done?" I say looking at the man but seeing him smile at me a little I hear him sigh.

" I have given you the power to protect your self and your unborn pup from the slayers call upon it when you need it." he says before he begins to disappear into thin air and looking around me unsure that he was even there I lay back down thinking that it was my imagination at work.

Walking through the forest quietly with sango as she takes me hunting a few weeks later I raise my bow and take aim at a deer when I see it drinking water then letting my arrow fly I watch as it hits its mark with deadly accuracy as it imbeds its self into the animals heart then seeing sango look at me I see her smile.

" You've done good Shalimar and you handle our weapon like a pro." she says walking over to the dear and helping her put it on top of her fire cats back I walk at her side as we make our way back to the village but seeing many people gathered at the village entrance after we get back I look at Ari in fear when he walks up to me.

" Go to your hut and get ready for the evenings festivities tonight you will be wed to my son." he says looking at me but shaking my head I back away from him.

" I am not marrying your son." I say looking at him and seeing him narrow his eyes at me I back up more when he advances on me.

" Don't tell me that you are still waiting on your demon Lord you stupid girl he's to be mated on the next full moon to a lady from another lands as a business deal he wont be coming for you did you really think that he would chose you a lost no name human over a royal demoness." he says raising his hand to hit me but feeling a tingling under my skin as my heart beat picks up I let my powers flow to the surface only to look around me in confusion when I find everyone backing away from me in fear.

" She's a demon kill her." Ari yells out in anger as he draws his weapon and looking around me in confusion as I back away from everyone I look at my feet in confusion when I trip over them only to gasp when I find dog paws instead of my feet then running into the forest over logs through bushes and past streams in fear I keep running as fast as my new feet will carry me until I cant run any more but seeing a familiar black dog walk up to me as I stand on wobbly feet I see him nod to me as he walks up to me.

" Your safe now my child rest and regain your strength." he says quietly as my feet feel like they are going to give out on me then dropping to my stomach as I close my eyes I see him lay in front of me.

Waking sometime later in the dark I look around me for the dog that I had seen but seeing nothing as I look around me I sigh and get up and walk around the area then seeing a cave that looks dry and empty I go inside and lay down.

Trotting after my new puppy in my dog form since I cant change back almost a year and a half later as he runs through trees playing instead of staying where I left him I jump in front of him growling and seeing him jump while he looks up at me in fear I shake my head.

" I told you to stay back at the cave sachi what would you have done had it not been me here but a hungry animal ,angry demon, or a slayer looking for an easy kill." I snap at him and seeing him lower his head sadly since he knows that I told him to stay in our cave I sigh and walking over to him I lick his head .

" I only tell you this because I don't want to see you get hurt my little one I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you ,you are my world and you must be more careful." I say looking down at him and seeing him nod to me as he nuzzles my chest I sigh but hearing a few branches snap in a few different places I look at him good as I growl a little.

" Do you remember how to hide your self like I told you to do should there be danger?" I ask him and seeing him nod to me as he looks at me I nod to him a little .

" Hide your self and go back to our cave do not stop running and do not look back no matter what you hear." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in fear as he looks around us I see him nod to me then motioning him to turn to the forest I bring up my powers to blanket him.

" I am sorry mother I only wanted to help you." he says looking up at me and nodding to him I lick his head.

" I know my angel and one day you will but that day wont be today now off with you." I say coating him with my powers and seeing him disappear before he runs into the trees I turn around and get ready to fight what ever it is that is watching me but seeing six slayers coming out of the forest holding their weapons I take off the opposite way that my son has run to and lead the slayers away then tearing into anything that I can get my teeth into after they attack me I take them down one by one as best I can .

Looking around me at all of the bodies lining the ground after they stop coming after me I am about to start walking back to my cave and son when I feel something tearing into my back and dropping to the ground as I cry out in pain I look above me when I see a slayer holding a sickle that is attached to a chain walking towards me but seeing something the size of a human fly out of the forest and at the slayer before tearing it apart I pull my self up and get away from the thing that killed the demon slayer easily.

Limping to my cave as I make my way slowly I bark lowly to let my son know that I am there and seeing him walk out slowly while he looks around us I hear him begin whining when he see's me.

" Mother what happened to you are you ok." he says quickly as he runs up to me and nodding my head a little as I keep walking I lower my mouth and pick him up before walking into my cave then laying him by my stomach as I drop onto my side I sigh.

" Eat and then sleep sachi I need to rest." I say before falling into a deep sleep but waking up sometime later to the sound of his cries I get up quickly and run out side to him only to feel my self jerked to the ground when something around my neck stops me then growling in anger when I see a chain around my neck and at least twenty demon solders surrounding me as two carry my son away I get up and run at them again with my fangs bared only to go back down when I reach the end of the chain.

Snarling and thrashing more when I hear him whining for me in fear I try snapping at the demons surrounding me as they all watch me but seeing them all transform into their demon forms as they grab onto the chain I feel my self getting dragged away from the area and my wailing son then fighting pulling and crying for my son when I cant get back to him after hours of them pulling me I snarl while snapping at them after I find my self chained to a wall that is surrounding a large castle.

Running away from the wall hard many times only to get jerked back by the chain I snap at anything that comes close to me but seeing a head of silver hair walking in a crowd of demons walking over to me I leap at the demon in anger thinking that it is Inuyasha only to see one of the other demons push him out of the way while my chain strangles me but trying to get to him anyways as I snap and snarl at anyone who comes to close to me I see a dark haired demon look over to me as he stands next to Inuyasha .

" What is this bitch doing here and in this shape she looks feral." he says looking at me but seeing one of the demons who brought me here walk forward I see him shake his head.

" I stumbled upon this female a few months ago she lives alone in the wilds hunting for her food then this morning when I was on patrol my Lord she was being attacked by six slayers. She managed to finish them all off but as she was walking away I saw another attack her while her back was turned she was injured so I followed her to make sure that she wasn't too injured to care for her self but when I saw her getting close to a cave I heard her bark lowly only for a small pup to run over to her. She was injured and the slayers were after her my Lord I couldn't leave her or her pup to the wilds the pup surely wouldn't have made it." he says bowing and seeing the dark haired demon nod to him a little I see him sigh.

" And the pup where is it maybe if she see's it well and unharmed she will calm down." he says quietly as the whole court yard watch me and seeing a guard walk out holding something covered that isn't moving I begin growling in anger when I smell my son but seeing them lower it to the ground softly before they uncover it I pull on my chain as I try to get to him but finding the chain solid I resort to barking lowly at him while I stretch my front paw towards him.

" Sachi wake up look at me baby." I say whining to him and seeing him open his beautiful golden eyes as he looks around himself I snap at the silver haired demon while snarling when I see him crouch down next to my son but seeing him lift my son while pushing him lightly towards me I also see that this demon isn't Inuyasha.

" Calm down child your pup is unharmed and back in your care." he says looking at me with kind eyes and looking at him good as I quiet down I shake my head a little when I see Sesshoumaru briefly in his eyes.

" Who are you and why do you reside in the forest." he says looking at me but cocking my head to the side since he wont be able to understand me I shake my head but seeing him look at my son I hear him sigh.

" He looks so much like my grandson." he says quietly and with saddened eyes and seeing him look towards the main doors when another silver haired man walks out and through the crowd I growl lowly at he demon figuring that he is Inuyasha coming to get me but feeling my heart skip a beat when I see Sesshoumaru walking over to us with a demoness on his arm after I leap at him I feel my heart break because all of this time missing him and trying to find him and it looks like Ari had been right he had moved on already.

" Look at this son a rogue demoness that was living in the wilds alone with a pup." he says to Sesshoumaru and seeing Sesshoumaru look at me I motion my son behind me before he can see him.

" A worthy bitch father I am sure that she would make one of these demons a proud mate." he says quietly as he turns to go back inside with the demoness but seeing his father shake his head I see him grab Sesshoumaru' arm.

" The pup resembles the pup you lost my son." he says but seeing Sesshoumaru turn back to me I cover my son with my tail because if he moved on and I was stuck here now like hell I was giving up another child but seeing Sesshoumaru walk around me trying to see my son I growl at him as I bare my fangs.

" She seems quiet protective over that pup toga why do you think that she is she still in demon form." the other Lord says looking at me but seeing Sesshoumaru's father turn to him I watch him look at me good.

" She may have never learned to change back on her own who knows how long she has been on her own." he says quietly as he watches me as I lay down on my stomach watching them but seeing Sesshoumaru looking at me as he lets the demoness go I watch him sigh.

" I want to see the pup if she had it and lost it ,it may be him." he says quietly as he looks at me and sighing I curl around my son but feeling the chain around my neck tighten on me I feel my self unable to move as he and his father walk up to me then feeling him lift my tail I see him sigh as he looks at our son.

" Is it him?" his father says quietly and seeing Sesshoumaru nod a little to him I try to stand up but seeing the same demon who changed me walking through the crowd I see him sigh as he looks at me.

" Hello my child." he says looking at me and whining to him a little as I try to get up I see toga and Sesshoumaru turn to him.

" You know this demoness Lord Jin?" toga asks quietly and seeing him nod a little to him I feel him stroke my nose.

" She has been under my care for the last year and a half but since I was hosting this years ball I didn't check on her. I had a run in with the slayers over a year ago on my lands and there was this young woman with them they were teaching her to exterminate our kind.

She had the powers of a white light and as she aimed her arrow at me I saw the sadness in her eyes she had the power to purify me but she stopped and shed tears.

She told the slayer who was training her that she wished nothing to do with slaying and that she wanted to go home that if I took her life than so be it that it wasn't right slaying demons that who was he to decide who lives and who dies just because we are different than them.

Then she said something that surprised me Lord Sesshoumaru she said that when you found him that she would watch you take his head. I left her after that I had no desire to kill her and she had no desire to kill me but when I was only a few feet from her I heard her cry out in pain.

The slayer training her attacked her from behind as punishment for letting me go she knew that it would happen I saw it in her eyes when I looked at her as she lowered her bow. Later that night I talked to some of my spies that I had watching the slayers village and they told me that she hadn't been there long but she was beaten almost daily by the village head man Ari because she refused to give into his demands. I went to her that same night I found her curled on the filthy floor crying in one of the huts so I went to her and I gave her a gift to protect her self and her unborn pup from the slayers…."

" Wait you saw my mate." Sesshoumaru growls out as he looks at him but seeing him shake his head a little I see him sigh.

" I had no idea that you had a mate at the time or that you were even planning on taking one I found a kind human girl and desired to help her after she paid me a kindness she had the power to take my life and yet she stayed her hand.

A few weeks later I was watching her hunt in the forest, which mind you she has excellent aim with the bow she brought down an adult buck in one shot ,I followed her back to the village only to see the village master waiting on them he told her to go and get ready for the nights festivities that she was to be wed to his son that night. She told him no but he told her that it was useless waiting on her demon Lord that he's to be mated on the next full moon to a lady from another lands as a business deal that he wouldn't be coming for her that why would he chose a human with no name when he could have one of his own kind who was of royalty. He was going to beat her but she activated my gift to protect her self and her pup " he says quietly as he strokes my hair then seeing toga look at him good I hear him sigh.

" Then this is the pup." he says quietly and seeing him nod to him I see him turn to Sesshoumaru.

" You had a grand treasure with your female consider your self lucky that I didn't find her and pup her first I am almost reluctant to let her go but I saw long ago that her heart belonged to you." he says looking at him and feeling a heat spread through me as he lays his hand on my head I look around me unsure when I find my self in my slayers suit on the ground chained like a dog.

" Shalimar." Sesshoumaru says looking at me in astonishment and curling in on my self in pain as I bring my pup to my chest I bury my face in his fur crying silently but feeling someone remove the chain from around my neck before someone lifts me into their arms I see Sesshoumaru looking down at me.

" Shh little one." Sesshoumaru says quietly as he walks into the castle as the crowd parts for him leaving the demoness behind and feeling him walk me into a room before the door closes behind him I hear him sigh as someone tries to take sachi out of my arms.

" No one will hurt him and father will care for him while you bathe." he says quietly as he makes me look at him when I wont let him go but shaking my head I feel them pull him out of my arms anyways then feeling him lower us into a warm bath after he pulls my suit off I feel him stroke my neck as he hugs me tight.

" I missed you so my little one." he says quietly and sighing I bury my face in his neck then laying in his arms as he washes me softly I hear him sigh when he reaches my back where it is open where the slayer got me at.

" Father call for the healer." he says sighing as he strokes my neck and feeling him lift me out of the water after he rinses me off I hold onto him when he tries to lay me on the bed.

" Don't leave me please I didn't try to leave you I swear." I say quietly as I lay my face in his neck and feeling him nod to me I feel him sit down with me on his lap.

" I know my little one I wont leave you." he says quietly as he nuzzles my neck and feeling him stroke my hair I hear him sigh.

" I am never letting you out of my sight again." he says into my hair and nodding to him I hug him tighter.

" I hate the slayers my Lord I never want to see another one again." I say quietly and feeling him nod to me I hear him sigh.

" No formalities my love just call me Sesshoumaru." he says quietly and nodding to him I kiss his shoulder but hearing the door open quietly I look up only to see toga walking in with an older demon then feeling him lay me on the bed on my stomach while he pulls the covers up to my waist I watch him pick up our sleeping son.

" What was this done with?" the healer asks me as he looks at my back and looking down I sigh.

" A slayers sickle I couldn't reach it to clean it." I say quietly and feeling him stroke my hair I see him nod.

" That's fine child we'll get it done for you." he says quietly as he begins dabbing my back with a wet cloth and closing my eyes as I clench my teeth in pain I feel Sesshoumaru stroke my hair softly after he sits by my side.

" Ahh" I gasp out crying silently as he pulls my hanging skin away as he cleans under it but feeling Sesshoumaru pull my face to his leg I hear him sigh.

" He is almost done little one just a few more minutes." he says pulling my hair back and out of my face and nodding lightly to him as I bury my face in his leg I feel someone grab my arms in their hands tight before something warm drips onto the cuts then fisting my hands in their hold I grind my teeth while panting in pain.

" That's it child all done." toga says after the healer moves back and nodding to him I hear him turn to Sesshoumaru.

" Your female is quietly strong to be able to bear that with out screaming in pain." the healer says quietly but shaking my head a little I sigh.

" This is nothing compared to when I was in training for slaying every time I moved wrong Ari let his weapon lose on me so that I would smarten up he said that I was too slow and stupid to wield the weapons of the slayers but I showed him and the next time I see him we'll see if he can get out of my line of fire when I let my slow and stupid skills lose on him they all are going to pay for what they did to me sango ,Ari ,aktari, and Inuyasha." I say quietly but feeling someone stroke my hair I hear Sesshoumaru sigh.

" I should have known that the whelp had something to do with this." he says quietly and laying my head on his thigh I close my eyes but feeling a hand on my shoulders pulling me up a little I turn and look at the healer then seeing him hand me a tea cup after I cover my chest I drink the tea down quickly without questions before laying back down with my head on Sesshoumaru's thigh.

" Sleep little one I will wake you when our son needs to be fed." Sesshoumaru says stroking my head softly and nodding to him as I close my eyes I sigh while curling around his leg then feeling his pelt curl around me like it used to do while leaving only my back exposed I sigh.

" I missed you Sesshoumaru." I say quietly after I yawn and feeling him rub my neck softly and in a massaging manner I feel him stroke my cheek.

" And I you my mate." he says quietly then remembering something that Ari had said and I had seen I feel my self drift off anyways.

" I need to see my mate father will you keep your eye on her for me." Sesshoumaru says quietly waking me up as he strokes my hair softly but hearing toga sigh I feel the bed shift.

" You will need to fix this before she wakes up my son human females aren't known for being rational when the person they love has another as they are very jealous and possessive with their males as we are with our females she is more than likely bound to reject you when her mind starts working again and it will be worse should she find the bitch with child. From what I saw about her today she will kill for her son and if she should chose to leave I am positive that she will take the pup with her." toga says quietly as he sits next to me and hearing Sesshoumaru sigh I feel him stroke my hair.

" I know that now I couldn't understand her desire to be independent or why she was different than females here but the priestess explained it to me after she was taken from me she loved me unconditionally and I've done her a great injustice." he says sighing then hearing the door open before closing silently I open my eyes and sit up after covering my chest but feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up at toga.

" How much did you hear?" he asks me and shaking my head I get out of bed and grab my slayers suit.

" Enough to know that searching for your son was a mistake when I could have been searching for a way to return to my realm milord." I say quietly as I get dressed but hearing him sigh as he stands up I feel him stroke my hair.

" Not everything is as it seems young one." he says quietly and nodding to him I sigh.

" It doesn't matter and if it wasn't for the fact that I see good in demons I would have been sure that I feel in to hell instead of your realm look he has a new mate and she is pregnant he doesn't need me anymore nor will I stay at his side like some kind of lost dog but my son my son is mine no if ands or buts about it. I lost akio to his mothers insanity I lost my daughter when I fell into this realm for my own stupidity for following my friends I wont lose him too because I wont be with someone who is with another she's pregnant he will get another heir he doesn't need me." I say quietly as I finish dressing and seeing him sigh I lay my hand on his cheek after I walk over to him.

" You're a good demon with a good heart my Lord and for some reason Lord Jin is never too far away from me you are the kind of influence I want around my son if you ever desire to see him just ask Lord Jin." I say quietly as I push some of my powers into him and laying him on the bed carefully when he passes out I grab my swords before I turn to my son who is laying on the bed sleeping.

" Sachi wake up little one." I say and seeing him look up and at me in confusion I shake my head when he begins backing away from me.

" Look at me my angel I may look different but I am the same." I say looking at him and seeing him get closer to me I see him smell me then feeling him lick my cheek I motion to toga who is laying on the bed.

" Look at him do you see him?" I say quietly as I stroke togas hair and seeing my son nod to me I motion him closer.

" He is your grand father a part of our family get his scent and remember him he will be stopping to see us in the future." I say quietly and seeing him lean his head down to toga before he begins sniffing him I see him nod to me after he inhales deeply.

" Good boy come on now were leaving." I say holding my hands out to him and seeing him walk over to me I lower him to the floor then walking to the door with him at my side I walk out of the room and down the hall only to see many guards looking at me good.

Walking out of the castle and into the courtyard I look around me only to see sachi stop and seeing him looking at a bench where Sesshoumaru is sitting with the demoness kneeling at his feet talking to him quietly I shake my head but seeing sachi turn to me in confusion I see him look at me.

" Another grandfather mother." he asks me getting the attention of everyone around me including Sesshoumaru but shaking my head I look at Sesshoumaru also.

" No baby he's father but right now were leaving you will meet him when your older." I say quietly as Sesshoumaru stands up looking at us but seeing him sniff the air slightly I sigh when Sesshoumaru turns his attention to me.

" You shouldn't be up right now Shalimar what are you doing." he says walking over to me and shaking my head I turn to the gates and look at them as they stand closed.

" Come on baby were leaving now." I say looking at Sesshoumaru and seeing my son trot up to me as his father looks at him I start walking to the gates but seeing Sesshoumaru and many guards block my exit I shake my head a little.

" Where do you think you are doing go back to our room right now you aren't going anywhere." he says looking at me but shaking my head I look at him.

" I wasted over a year searching for you to be with you and now its time for me to go back to my own realm you have a new mate that's pregnant you don't need me or my son we're leaving." I say quietly as I look at him but seeing him shake his head I see him narrow his eyes at me.

" You are first and foremost my mate you will be going nowhere unless I give you my permission and I haven't nor will I. You think that I didn't search for you well I did but when I found your clothes full of blood a few weeks later I called off the search. You are my mate I have waited too long to have you at my side to lose you now do as I say and return to the castle." he says looking down at me as he steps in front of me but shaking my head when I see all of the solders surrounding us I make to step away from him only to feel him pull me into his arms.

" Its not what you think my love please do as I say you have been through so much pain for me to punish now I see it in your eyes." he says lifting my chin but shaking my head a little I turn away from him and try to move back.

"Let me go ,go to your mate." I say quietly but seeing him look at me I feel him nuzzle my cheek.

" I am with my mate and as long as you still live my love my mating to her is void now I do not wish to frighten our son any more than he already is over this nonsense nor do I wish to cause you anymore grief than you have already had by being taken and coming back to this do as your mate commands." he says quietly as he looks me in the eye and feeling him kiss me softly on the lips in front of everyone I look down and sigh.

" I put your father to sleep I could put everyone here to sleep with just a wave of my hand and by the time anyone woke up I would be long gone with no trail." I say quietly and seeing him look at me I see him nod.

" I know that you could and I know what you are but being my mate you have made me immune to your powers I can and I will stop you I will not lose you again you aren't leaving me now I will not tell you again." he says quietly as everyone watches and nodding to him I look down.

" You need not be upset about staying here with me we're a family we belong together you me atsuki kaori and him." he says picking sachi up and seeing him look at me as he leads me back into the castle I feel him kiss my cheek.

"What have you named him?" he says looking at sachi as he holds him facing himself and stroking my puppies head I smile a little.

" Sachimaru." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he leads me into the room I see him look at toga who is sitting on the bed reading a scroll then looking at him in confusion I see him smirk at me.

" My love there is no trick that you can pull on my father that he cant over come given a few seconds he is a powerful high level demon who has no equal not even to a white light." he says quietly as he looks at me and sighing I shrug.

"At least I didn't hurt him." I say quietly but seeing toga stand up I feel him stroke my cheek.

" You couldn't have chosen a better female to mate with son I like her." he says standing in front of me and looking down blushing I hear him chuckle as he hugs me then inhaling his scent deeply as I hug him back I watch him look at sachi after he moves back.

" And this pup what is his name?" he says changing sachi into his other form after he lifts him into his arms and seeing my son in his other form for the first time as he looks at us I feel tears fill my eyes because even though he was a year older than akio he looked just like him then seeing Sesshoumaru look at him also I watch him stroke his head.

" She calls him Sachimaru father." he says quietly as he looks at our son and seeing sachi reach out to me I shake my head a little.

" Look at your grandfather puppy he gave you and your father your hair and eyes." I say quietly as I look at him and seeing him nod to me I watch him look at toga.

" He's grand father mother our family?" he asks and nodding to him I smile a little.

" Yes our family." I say quietly and seeing him look at Sesshoumaru I see him look at him also.

" He's father mother is he our family also he has my hair and eyes?" he says looking at Sesshoumaru's hair and nodding to him I smile.

" Yes he's your father our family." I say looking at him and seeing him smile big at me I see him look up at Sesshoumaru.

" Father looks like sachi mother." he says but shaking my head I look at him good.

" No sachi looks like his father and grandfather." I say looking at him and seeing him smile big I see Sesshoumaru pull him out of his fathers arms before he sits on the bed with his son in his lap.

Sitting in the gardens of our home many years later as I watch our many children play and run around with their grandfather I sigh in happiness of our peaceful fulfilling life then feeling a hand on my shoulder as someone stands behind me I smile up at my mate as he leans down and kisses me.

The end


End file.
